


Imagine me & you

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Sweet, hartwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is getting ready for her first day at her new school, Arkadia. She lives with her older sister Anya, and her cousin Lincoln. Lexa isn't looking forward to go to school. Arriving at school, a boy who goes by the name Finn is causing trouble, insulting a girl for being a lesbian. Lexa is about to step in when a blonde appears. A blonde named Clarke. Suddenly school might not be so bad after all for Lexa. Especially when the blonde decides to walk over to Lexa to meet her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first day

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 

Lexa quickly rolls over in her bed, stretches her left arm out and pushes the button to stop the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She slowly opens her eyes to let her eyes adjust to the light. Her eyes flicker to her clock to take note of the time.

7 AM.

Time to get ready for school. With a soft groan as a complaint, Lexa lifts her blanket up and gets out of her bed. It only takes a few steps to reach her bathroom. The water from her shower feels good on her skin. She wishes she could stand there for a while, but unfortunately she has school to attend to soon. She steps out her shower, wraps a towel around herself and walks back into her room. She takes a look at her wardrobe. Her eyes scan through her clothes. _I’ll go with the skinny jeans and a black shirt. It’s basic and good enough for the first day._

When Lexa enters the kitchen to grab something to drink, she hears footsteps behind her. 

“Good morning, Lincoln.” Lexa whispers without even turning around to look. She takes a glass from the counter and pours herself some orange juice. 

“You’re too good at this, Lex.” Lincoln shrugs with a grin on his face. “Good morning.” He adds with a small smile. 

“You know sneaking up on me does not work.” Lexa says firmly. It’s like she has eyes in the back of her head. She always seems to notice when people try to sneak up on her and can often tell who it is without even looking. Plus, Lincoln is way too obvious, Lexa recognizes the way he breathes. 

“Are you ready for your first day at Arkadia?” Lincoln asks with his eyes concentrated on his niece Lexa, who finally turned around to face him. 

After a short silence, Lexa sighs. Is she ready? No, she’s not. Not like she has a choice. “I’ll take that as a no?” Lincoln grins after noticing the defeated look on Lexa’s face, assuming Lexa has no interest to go at all. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Lexa shrugs, hoping that Lincoln will drop it. 

“You might end up liking it there, who knows.” Lincoln says with a smile on his face and a spark of hope. His eyes scan Lexa, hoping for a smile back, or at least a hint of a smile.

Lexa doesn’t smile at all, she looks disinterested. “It is what it is, Lincoln. We should leave. I do not want to start my first day by being late.” The look on her face is stoic. Lexa grabs her black leather jacket and equally black backpack. Saying that she likes black is a bit of an understatement.

Lincoln nods, knowing that this means he should drop it. “Sure thing, Lex.” He grabs his jacket and backpack to follow Lexa out the door.

Lexa walks onto the schoolyard with Lincoln by her side. She eyes the school building. It looks new. It’s white and it has quite an amount of windows in it. The doors that lead to the hall are red. Lexa expected the building to be bigger than it is. Aside from the new look it has, it is rather modest. At least she might not get lost in this building. It doesn’t look like Arkadia has that many classrooms. 

“I’ll show you around.” Lincoln says with a small nudge to Lexa, gesturing her to follow him to the hall. 

Lincoln isn’t new. He has already been going to Arkadia for a year. Lincoln enrolled some advanced mechanic class. He could have gone to college, but decided to enroll that class instead. It’s new and Lincoln is more interested in it than he would ever be interested in going to college. 

After an argument with her parents, Lexa had moved to live with her cousin Lincoln and her older sister, Anya who both had been more than happy to take her in. It helped that Anya owns the house she lives in and that she happened to have a spare room for Lexa, as if she had been expecting Lexa to move in at one point or another. 

With a soft sigh Lexa follows Lincoln through the hall. Arkadia appears even smaller on the inside. Not that she minds. The walls in the hall have boring white paint on them, not much different from the walls outside the building.

“Here’s your schedule for your classes, Lex.” Lincoln says while holding a paper in his hand and offering it to Lexa. Lincoln had arranged everything at school for Lexa so she would have one less thing to worry about. It is the least he could do for his cousin. 

“Thank you, Linc.” Lexa replies with a soft smile, accepting the piece of paper her cousin is offering her, before carefully taking a look at it. According to the schedule, her first class is with Miss Green. Lexa folds her schedule and puts it away in her backpack. 

“Who’s that new girl next to Lincoln?” Octavia whispers. She’s leaning against the lockers, with Raven and Clarke on her left and right. Octavia points her finger, to which Clarke and Raven reply by looking at the direction Octavia is pointing at. They’re standing across the hall so it takes them a minute to see where Octavia’s finger is pointing at in the crowd of students. Octavia just noticed the new girl walking in, and of course she noticed that the new girl is in Lincoln’s company.

“Damn that chick looks fine.” Raven says with a smirk when she sees the new girl. “Don’t you agree, Clarke?” With her elbow she nudges Clarke to get her attention.

Clarke doesn’t hear Raven and she doesn’t feel Raven nudging her with her elbow either. Her eyes are set on the new girl, who by the way, is breathtakingly beautiful. _Who is that girl?_ She can’t seem to peel her eyes off the girl. Clarke isn’t one to stare, but there is something about that new girl that’s intriguing, despite the basic clothes the new girl is wearing. _Oh god now I’m checking her out._

“Earth to Clarke!” Raven shouts in another attempt to get Clarke’s attention.

Clarke feels an elbow in her side. “Hmm, what?”

“You have the hots for the new chick.” Raven says with a smirk, noticing how Clarke has been staring at the new girl.

“What? No, Raven, I don’t even know her!” Clarke tries to defend herself. Her cheeks turn slightly pink.

“Whatever you say, but I did have to nudge you twice before you even responded.” Raven rolls her eyes, while giving Octavia a look. “Maybe she’s Lincoln’s gal.”

Octavia lets out a soft grunt. _This better not be true._ Octavia had developed some sort of small crush on Lincoln, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Maybe it’s not an actual crush, she’s not sure. That never stopped Raven from teasing her though. 

There’s some noise coming from the other side of the hall. Clarke nudges Raven and Octavia, to check out what the fuss is all about, when she hears shouting. Clarke recognizes that voice. _It sounds like… like Finn?_  

“You’re a dyke!” Finn hisses at a girl. Tears run over the girl’s cheeks. Her black hair covers a piece of her face. 

Lexa took note of what was happening. She clenches her fists and is just about to walk up to the boy when she hears another voice. Lexa freezes and looks in the direction of the voice. A voice like a beautiful melody yet filled with anger. Lexa notices a blonde, angrily walking up to the guy.

“Leave her alone, Finn!!” Clarke shouts while furiously walking closer towards Finn.

“She’s a dyke, Clarke!” 

 _Clarke._ Lexa stares at Clarke. _She has some nerve. I like her._ Her eyes slowly take in Clarke’s beauty. _Her hair is pretty. I wonder what her eyes look like._

“Fuck off, Finn, you asshole!” Clarke hisses.

Finn tosses an angry look at Clarke. “She told you to fuck off, punk!” Raven adds. With her arm she leans on Clarke’s shoulder.

Lexa can’t stop staring at what’s happening, not so far away from her. _So that guy is Finn and Clarke seems to know him. I wonder if that other girl is her girlfriend or something. They sure seem to be close with one another._  

Finn punches a locker, he knows he won’t win this so he decides to walk away rather than arguing with them. “Whatever bitches” he hisses while his hands wave in the air, as he walks away from them.

Clarke looks at the girl. “You don’t have to worry about that asshole anymore, we’ll deal with him.” She offers the girl a smile.

“Thank you.” The girl murmurs.  “That was very kind of you.”

“I’m Clarke” Clarke introduces herself “and these are my friends, Raven and Octavia.” Clarke points her finger at her friends, introducing them as well.

“Pssh please, we’re sisters.” Octavia says with a smile. She leans on Clarke’s other shoulder, the one that isn’t taken by Raven yet. “Of course my bad, sisters.” Clarke corrects herself. They have been close for several years, they may as well be sisters.

“I’m Luna” The girl replies. Luna is a pretty girl and a bit shy. Her eyes are blue, but not as blue as Clarke’s eyes. Even though they’re not as heavenly blue as Clarke’s eyes, Luna still has pretty eyes.

Clarke shrugs Raven and Octavia off her shoulders to grab some tissues out of her backpack and hands them to Luna, who accepts them with a shy smile, wondering why Clarke is being so nice to her. She has noticed Clarke many times at school over the years, but never had even the slightest bit of courage to approach the blonde.

“You’re staring, Lex.” Lincoln nudges Lexa’s arm.

“I am not staring.” Lexa dismisses the accusation. “I’m observing.” She adds while biting her lip to hide her grumbling, after Lincoln rudely disturbed her daydream. _I want to know more about Clarke. The mysterious blonde. Of course I have been staring. People would probably have to be blind not to notice. I have to be careful with that._

“I’m off to my class, will you be alright, Lex?” Lincoln asks while standing in front of Lexa, disturbing her even more by blocking her view of Clarke.

“Yes, Linc, thank you.” Lex replies softly while biting her tongue. With that note, Lincoln walks away. Lexa’s eyes drift to Clarke again. This time Clarke notices Lexa looking at her.

 _She caught me. I have to look away. Shit._ Lexa is just about to turn around, when she sees Clarke walking towards her. _Too late now she’s walking towards me._

“Hey, you’re new right?” Clarke asks with a small smile and a hint of confidence on her face. “I’m Clarke.” She extends her hand towards the brunette, waiting for her to shake it, hoping that her hand isn’t sweating. It would be awkward to let the brunette shake a sweaty hand. As confident as she’s trying to appear, she’s actually really nervous for some reason. Clarke rarely gets nervous, and yet the brunette standing in front of her makes her feel weak on her knees. 

Lexa nods. “Lexa.” She decides not the shake Clarke’s hand. Physical contact isn’t something she’s fond of with strangers. People who know her are aware of that, but of course Clarke doesn’t know her.  

“Right okay, sorry about that.” Clarke puts her hand away like she just did something awkward. The cold look on Lexa’s face makes her even more nervous than she already was. “Lexa” Clarke repeats, memorizing the name of the brunette. It rolls smoothly off her tongue. Her eyes drink in Lexa from head to toe. _Stop staring at her. She will notice._

“I like what you did for that girl.” Her eyes stare into Clarke’s eyes, while she attempts to change the conversation, hoping that the beautiful blonde in front of her won’t ask her why she didn’t shake her hand. After all, Clarke was only trying to be nice. For Lexa it isn’t that easy. She’s emotionally reserved. Not that Clarke looks like she was about to ask, but Lexa wants to make sure she doesn’t. Explaining herself isn’t something she’s willing to do. _Had Clarke been staring at her?_ Beautiful blue orbs, which had been scanning her from head to toe, she is sure of it. Her favorite color will be blue from this day forward.

“Oh yeah, that was nothing.” Clarke waves her hand. She has been staring at Lexa. _What if Lexa notices?_ “Finn is a jerk.” Using that as a topic might help, or at least she hoped it would. It is only half an excuse to change the topic. Finn really is a jerk, so it is more a fact that she’s stating.

“That was more than nothing, Clarke.”

Lexa is serious. Clarke can see that. Oh but her eyes, those beautiful green eyes. “I like your jacket, it looks cool on you.” Clarke notes with a shy smile.

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa replies to the compliment, while biting her lip.

The bell suddenly rings, startling Clarke who has been lost into Lexa’s eyes. How long has she been staring at Lexa? _Oh god this is so embarrassing. If I could make myself invisible right now, I would._

Lexa lets out a short laugh when she sees Clarke startled by the bell, who’s now nervously squeezing her own hands. It’s cute to see. Lexa does feel a bit guilty for enjoying this moment.

“Way to be smooth, Carke.” Raven giggles while walking up to Clarke and pulling her arm to go to class, winking at Lexa in the process. Octavia joins in by pulling Clarke’s other arm.

“It was nice meeting you, Lexa.” Clarke says with an apologetic look in her eyes, while basically being dragged away by Raven and Octavia. It’s an interesting sight for Lexa.

“It was nice meeting you too, Clarke.” Lexa’s voice is warmer and welcoming this time.  

“I see you like it here already.” Lincoln lets out a soft sigh with a grin on his face, looking at Lexa.

“I thought you left for your class already.” Lexa replies coldly.

“And miss that? Nah, Lex.” Lincoln laughs, until Lexa gives him a cold look. He had been watching from a distance.

“I do not know what you are talking about, Lincoln.” Lexa tries to shrug off his words. Does she like this place? No, not that she knows of. Does she like Clarke? Yes, that she does. Why? She’s not sure. There is something about Clarke that Lexa can’t seem to resist.

“Oh come on, Lex, I know you.” Lincoln tries to insist, unknowingly waking Lexa up from her thoughts.

“Class will begin soon, we should go.” Lexa walks towards the classroom, ignoring Lincoln’s laughter. Lincoln gives his niece a soft pat on her shoulder before taking off to his own class.

 


	2. Bumping into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke seems to have a crook for bumping into people. Is there anyone she hasn't bumped into yet. Perhaps there's a brunette she has yet to bump into...

Most seats seem to be taken when Lexa stands in the door of her classroom. Her eyes scan through the class. It appears that everyone knows each other already. Lexa must be the only newbie. The others talk like they’ve known each other for years, which they probably have. It’s not like anyone new would really go to this school at the last year before graduation. Clarke is sitting at the back of the class. Two girls are next to her. Of course she notices Clarke. How could she not? There’s no doubt on Lexa’s mind that Clarke is the prettiest girl in this school.

“Octavia!” Clarke nudges the girl on her left. Octavia’s grin goes up to her ears. “You’re not helping either, Raven.” Clarke looks at Raven, who’s sitting on her right side.

Raven’s laugh increases “I’m not even sorry.”

Octavia high fives Raven. “Good one, Rae.” Octavia winks at Raven.

“You two are hopeless.” Clarke grins.

“But you love us anyway.” Raven winks.

Clarke grabs both girls into a tight squeeze. “Of course I love you both, you’re my gal pals.” Clarke giggles.

“Okay Clarkey, please stop squeezing us!” Octavia screeches.

“But you have to feel the love!” Clarke protests, grinning with her revenge. Of course she’s squeezing them on purpose. They deserve it with all the teasing they have been doing.

“Save some for the new chick.” Raven whispers teasingly while freeing herself and Octavia from Clarke’s tight hug before they end up with broken ribs.

Lexa wonders what they are talking about. It all sounds a bit muffled. That Octavia girl has dark hair and it’s braided, Lexa notices. It actually looks good on her, a bit tough too. The Raven girl looks sassy and she has brown hair, Lexa notices next. Another bell brings Lexa’s focus back to the class. Right, she has to find a seat. The teacher can walk in any moment now. Her eyes notice a free seat, right in front of Clarke. Of course, it has to be right there. With some hesitation, she walks up to the seat. Clarke looks up and offers Lexa a smile.

Oh how Lexa wants to kiss those lips. _Wait, what? This is the first day I meet Clarke, and yet, there is something about her that makes me want to kiss her._ Small butterflies appear in her stomach, while she smiles back at Clarke, but only for a second before pursing her lips together again. This is going to a long year, Lexa sighs to herself while lowering herself onto the empty seat.

After school Clarke bumps into someone. Clarke was grabbing a notebook from her bag and had not noticed that someone was in her path. It wouldn’t be the first time that Clarke bumps into people. In fact, bumping into people might as well be her hobby, since it is something that happens almost every day, to the annoyance of pretty much every student in Arkadia. It’s doubtful that there’s even a student here that she hasn’t bumped into yet. Not that she should be proud of that, but for Octavia and Raven it always seemed rather amusing. They sure laughed their asses off that time Clarke accidentally bumped into the principal. That had been such an embarrassing day. 

“Oh god I’m so sorry.” Clarke quickly murmurs her apology, like she always does after bumping into people. She looks up. “Oh, Lexa, hi!” _Shit I bumped into Lexa. From all people into this school I bumped into her. Well now I definitely managed to bump into every student here._ Clarke mentally scolds herself. 

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa quickly takes her hands off Clarke’s waist which she had reached out to stabilize Clarke when the blonde bumped into her, to assure she wouldn’t fall. It was only a few seconds, but Lexa had felt electricity flow through her body while her hands were on Clarke’s waist. 

Lexa’s voice is soft, and sweet like honey. Clarke likes how her name sounds when Lexa says it. Yet when she looks at her, the expression on Lexa’s face appears cold, like she doesn’t care about anything, though she must have cared enough considering the brunette had stabilized her to prevent her from falling. Clarke feels herself glowing with warmth at the memory of the feeling when Lexa had held her waist. Bumping into someone with a fall as a result also wouldn’t be the first time for Clarke. Another thing she should definitely not be proud for. Clarke feels relieved that she didn’t knock Lexa over. 

“I’m sorry for bumping into you, I wasn’t looking.” Clarke tries to apologize. _I hope she won’t hate me now._ “Thank you for um… for making sure I wouldn’t fall.”

Lexa nods.

“I’ll try not to bump into you anymore.” Clarke’s eyes lock with Lexa’s eyes. “Not that I” she adds “not that I don’t want to, um I mean.” Her cheeks turn brighter pink. She gives herself a mental slap in the face. _Way to go Clarke. This is not embarrassing at all! Where am I even going with this? I have no idea what I’m doing._

Lexa’s lips curve to a small smile. _Clarke is adorable when she’s flustered like that._

“Can I ask you something, Clarke?” Lexa asks, breaking the silence between them.  

“You just did.” Clarke giggles, trying to bury her nerves.

Clarke’s giggle is a pleasant noise. Lexa wants to hear Clarke giggle like that every day.

“I’m sorry, sure, go ahead, ask away.” Clarke quickly adds while looking at Lexa and giving her a shy smile.

Lexa bites her lips with some hesitation. “I know you said Finn is a jerk, but I was wondering if that is the only reason why you spoke up for that girl. Would you have spoken up for her if it hadn’t been Finn who was harassing her?” _Why is she asking Clarke this? It’s not like it is any of her business._

“Of course I would have spoken up nobody should be harassed like that! Clarke replies without a doubt and a hint of anger in her voice.

“I apologize, Clarke, I did not mean to offend you.” Lexa whispers, regretting she even asked. It’s not like Clarke owes her an explanation.

“Oh no, you didn’t offend me, Lexa.” Clarke assures her, before going on. “I do have another reason as well.” Clarke adds with a husky voice while looking at the floor. Her blue eyes look like a storm is about to happen.

“Oh?” Lexa asks intrigued to know what other reason Clarke has to do what she did. “Either way, I’m glad that you spoke up to stop Finn. It was only a second or I would have taught him a lesson.” Lexa admits, secretly hoping this might make Clarke feel better.

“It would have been a nice sight to see Finn get his ass served.” Clarke grins while trying to picture Lexa kicking Finn’s ass. Clarke could have sworn she saw Lexa smile after what she just said. Still surprised by what Lexa earlier said, she seems to wake up from her trance. With some hesitation Clarke adds “Well I um, I also did it because, because… I…I’m bisexual, and I know… I know how difficult it can be.” Clarke stutters. She can’t look at Lexa now. Her eyes fall to the floor. Her knees feel weak and she can’t bring herself to move at all. Suddenly her shoes seem too heavy for her to lift up her feet.

Lexa must have been lost in her thoughts too long when she sees that Clarke is nervously holding her shirt in her hands, plucking at the edge. Pain is showing in the blonde’s face. Lexa instantly feels bad for her. _I should say something, anything._ It hurts Lexa to see Clarke’s pained face.

“I can imagine how difficult it must be for you, Clarke. It was not easy for me when my parents kicked me out for being a lesbian, after we had a heated argument about it. I’m glad that my older sister Anya and my cousin Lincoln took me in.” Lexa’s voice sounds soft. She wants to comfort Clarke. She’s not sure why, but she does.  

_I just shared something personal with Clarke. What power does this blonde hold over me, for me to spill something personal so easily? Okay I wanted to say something, anything, but why this? Stupid. Why not something else to try to comfort Clarke? Or perhaps this is exactly what Clarke needs, someone who can relate. I wish I could take all her pain away._

Clarke’s eyes gravitate towards Lexa. “I’m sorry, Lexa. I’m so sorry that your parents did that to you.”

“It’s okay, Clarke, I made peace with it.” Lexa replies. Her voice that had been soft appears hoarse now.

Clarke decides not to push the matter. “So Lincoln is your cousin?” Her eyes try to connect with Lexa’s eyes, hoping she hasn’t been making Lexa uncomfortable.

_Beautiful green eyes. Mesmerizing. I could get lost in Lexa’s eyes forever. So much green. And she’s a lesbian._

“Yes, Lincoln is my cousin.” Lexa replies, relieved that Clarke changed the topic, yet she can’t stop her mind from wandering. _Is Clarke into Lincoln? She’s bisexual so it is possible. Maybe I shouldn’t jump to conclusions too fast. Clarke is beautiful, if she would be into Lincoln she would have probably won him over already. I doubt there is anyone in this school that Clarke wouldn’t be able to get. Clarke can probably even make straight girls be into her._

“Octavia will be glad to hear that.” Clarke grins after hearing Lexa’s reply.

“Hmm?” Lexa tosses her head to the side with a puzzled look on her face, wondering what Clarke is talking about. _Why is Clarke asking that?_ Lexa tries to connect the dots, but before she can, Clarke looks like she’s going to say something.

“Oh my friend Octavia has a crush on Lincoln.” Clarke laughs. “She thought that maybe you’re his girlfriend when she saw you two this morning.”

Lexa laughs and whispers “I’ll put in a good word for your friend.” _Thank god, Clarke isn’t into Lincoln._

Lexa feels relieved. She wants Clarke to be happy and of course she wants Lincoln to be happy too, but if Clarke would be into Lincoln and if Lincoln would pursue Clarke, she would probably kick his ass. Not that she’s jealous. Oh no, not jealous at all.

“Octavia would kill me if she even knew I told you this.” Clarke rushes to say. Panic seems to appear in her eyes, while it sinks in what she just did. _Why did I tell Lexa that?_ _Octavia will kick my ass if she hears about this._

“Your secret is safe with me, Clarke.” Lexa offers while gentle squeezing Clarke’s hand to assure her that the blonde’s secret truly will be safe. Lexa isn’t one to kiss and tell. Not that this is a kiss… but oh how Lexa wishes it would be. When Lexa realizes she’s holding Clarke’s hand, she quickly lets go. “I should go home now, but it was nice to see you again, Clarke.” Lexa dismisses herself. _Why did I squeeze Clarke’s hand? I shouldn’t have done that. Oh but how I want to hold Clarke’s hand again. It’s dangerous yet exciting._  

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Clarke replies with a faint smile, wishing Lexa wouldn’t have let her hand go. There had been something oddly comforting about the way Lexa had squeezed her hand. The brunette’s skin had felt so soft against her own. It is a rather chilly day, but Clarke suddenly feels very warm.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Clarke rushes over the schoolyard, while ruffling in her bag. She is looking for her favorite pencil. Last night she dropped it in her bag and now she can’t seem to find it. It’s a sunny day. Clarke is wearing light blue jeans and a white top. The sun is very warm today and knows no mercy for Clarke’s pale white skin. Luckily she already applied sun lotion before going to school, to protect herself from getting sunburned. During the summer she got sunburned pretty badly and after that day she hasn’t risked it anymore to go out without sun lotion when it is that hot. “Where is my damn pencil?!” Clarke’s voice sounds aggravated while her hands rush through everything in her bag.

Lexa walks onto the schoolyard. One of her shoelaces got loose, so she bends down to tie it again, this time with a double knot, to make sure it won’t get loose again. She doesn’t want to end up tripping over her shoelace, which actually happened to her once in the past. The ground doesn’t exactly look soft and kissing the ground isn’t something she’s willing to do. When Lexa stands up, she sees Clarke walking directly towards her, but Clarke seems busy ruffling in her bag and doesn’t seem to notice the brunette in front of her.

Lexa has only stood up for a mere second when Clarke bumps into her. Lexa falls on the floor, and Clarke falls directly on top of her. It looks like she gets to kiss the ground after all, or at least she would have if she would have fallen face down. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry that I bumped into you again.” Clarke quickly mutters while locking her eyes onto Lexa’s eyes. _Great now I can add Lexa to my list of people I knocked onto the ground after bumping into them. This day is starting perfectly well! Clarke Griffin: the girl who floors people all the time._

Lexa hadn’t had any time to stabilize Clarke or herself since the blonde took her off guard. She had been too late to hold them both steady after she stood up from tying her shoelace.

Lexa cheeks turned slightly red. “We have to stop meeting like this, Clarke.” Her eyes pierce directly into Clarke’s blue orbs. 

“Yes, you’re right, I’m sorry Lexa, I’m really sorry. I’m a klutz, I was looking for my favorite pencil and I wasn’t looking at the schoolyard.”

“It is partially my fault, Clarke. I should have looked before standing up.” Lexa’s voice is soft and understanding. _Why is she taking a part of the blame? Clarke is the one who knocked her over. Can I ever stop trying to make her feel better?_

“Well if I bump into you again, I’ll owe you a drink.” Clarke laughs “they say three times is a charm.”

“Clarke” Lexa groans a bit.

“Yes, Lexa?” Clarke asks.

“You’re still on top of me, Clarke.” Lexa lets out another groan. Her landing on the ground hadn’t exactly been soft. Not that she minds being knocked over by the blonde, but having Clarke on top of her is too tempting. Her eyes take notice of Clarke’s lips, lips she is tempted to kiss. It’s too risky. If she kisses Clarke, she won’t be able to stop. Her thoughts are quickly startled by Clarke, however. 

“I like being on top.” Clarke jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood. Then her cheeks flush red. “Sorry, I don’t know why I said that.” Clarke apologizes while standing up. She offers her hand to Lexa to help her up. “Sometimes I say too fast what’s on my mind. I mean um, not that… that’s on my mind.” Clarke gives herself a mental punch in the face. She spoke her mind too fast again. _Way to go Clarke. Why did I even say that? I like being on top, really? That’s the best I could say? I haven’t even shared more than a kiss with anyone. Who knows what Lexa will think of me now? Way to make a good impression._

Lexa accepts Clarke’s hand to help her up. “As much as you like being on top, Clarke, I am not a bottom.” Lexa jokes back, feeling bad for how flustered Clarke looks. “Not that it’s on my mind either.” She bites her bottom lip, trying to hide how flustered she is too.

Clarke grins widely, surprised and relieved that Lexa returned her joke. She rubs her hand over her arm and groans a bit. The fall had been a bit rough, even though she’s the one who fell on top of Lexa, and not the other way around. _If only Lexa would have fallen on top of me instead. Shit I have to stop these thoughts. If Lexa knew, she would think I’m a perv._

“Are you hurt, Clarke?” Lexa asks. Concern shows in her eyes. Before she realizes what she’s doing, she’s holding Clarke’s hands. Her concern for Clarke makes her act impulsively. Lexa isn’t one to act on an impulse and yet with Clarke she does, just like that.

“I knocked you over and you ask if I’m hurt?” Clarke laughs a bit, slightly amused by what’s happening. Lexa is different than any other person she has ever met. _Now I like her even more. This is so not helping._

“I wanted to check if you’re okay, Clarke.” Lexa realizes now that she is holding Clarke’s hand again and quickly lets go. She has to be more careful. This has been the second time she held Clarke’s hand. Lexa scolds herself mentally. 

Clarke finally finds her favorite pencil. “Yes!” She screeches.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Clarke.” Lexa says with a soft voice.

“Oh yeah, no, I just found my favorite pencil that I had been looking for. I mean, I’m okay too.” Clarke smiles while looking at her pencil that she’s now holding in her hand.

“I’m glad you found your pencil, Clarke.” Lexa’s voice sounds a bit husky. It’s quite sexy, really.

“Yeah I’m glad too, I wouldn’t want to lose my favorite pencil.” Clarke holds it up like it’s a trophy she has won. 

“What color is your favorite pencil?” Lexa’s voice lowers a bit, and without knowing she takes a step closer towards Clarke, curious to know which color the blonde likes so much.  

“Oh um, it’s green.” Clarke replies while her cheeks turn pink.

 _Did I see Clarke blush?_ “Is green your favorite color, Clarke?” Lexa’s eyes study Clarke’s face. She wants to know everything about Clarke. No matter how trivial something may seem, she wants to know.

“I guess you could say that.” Clarke tries not to look at Lexa, as she feels her blood rush to her cheeks. “Anyway, thanks Lexa, I’ll see you around.” Clarke offers a kind smile before walking away.

“I’ll see you around, Clarke.”

Octavia and Raven laugh their asses off when Clarke finally walks up to them. “It’s not funny guys!” Clarke yells, feeling embarrassed. Octavia and Raven had seen the whole thing. Hell, the whole school probably has.

“Oh come on Clarkey, you knocked her over and fell on top of her!” Raven shrieks. “That moment was golden!” 

“You should see your face, Clarke.” Octavia grins.

“Is there anyone in this school who you haven’t knocked onto the ground yet?” Raven teases.

“I was just looking for my green pencil and accidentally bumped in to her, and yes, I accidentally knocked her onto the floor and falling on top of her was an accident too!” Clarke defends herself, but she’s aware that her words don’t sound very convincing at all. It all sounds a little too accidental for it to be true, but it really was all an accident.   

“Your green pencil huh.” Raven nudges Clarke. “Isn’t that the color of Lexa’s eyes?”

“What? So I can’t like green now? It’s just a coincidence!” Clarke replies like she has no idea what Raven is on about. _No it’s not a coincidence. I like green because Lexa’s eyes are green. My friends know it, I know it and my friends know that I know it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Raven and Octavia ever stop teasing Clarke? No, they probably won't.


	3. Hanging out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia begs Clarke to convince Lexa to go out. Clarke seems to be her ticket to go out with Lincoln. If Clarke asks Lexa, surely Lexa would say yes and bring her cousin over too. Of course Clarke is happy to ask for Octavia, or does she have another reason? ;)

“You totally knocked over the new hot chick on purpose!” Raven shouts a bit too loud, falsely accusing Clarke. Lexa hears Raven this time. Her cheeks flush red again. Luckily she’s too far away for anyone to notice. Clarke’s friends aren’t so different from Anya and Lincoln, is the first thing that pops into Lexa’s head.

“It wasn’t on purpose, Raven!” Clarke snaps back. It really wasn’t on purpose, but that won’t stop Raven and Octavia from teasing her any chance they can get. Did she knock Lexa over? Yes, she did. Was it on purpose? No, it wasn’t.

“You have some nice moves.” Octavia pitches in.

“Like you wouldn’t bump into Lincoln.” Clarke snaps back with a smile, desperately trying to change the topic.

“Aha so you’re into her!” Raven shouts like she just won something. Her eyes shine with victory.

“I didn’t say that!” Clarke defends herself. The blush on her cheeks betrays her. Her attempt to change the topic has failed.

“You can have her if that means she won’t be with Lincoln.” Octavia says while her eyes scan the schoolyard, looking for Lincoln. She tries to sound serious, but some doubt lingers in her words.

Clarke laughs. “It’s not funny, Clarke, I’m serious!” Octavia seems a bit taken back by Clarke laughing over this. It’s a serious matter for Octavia.

“It is funny if you know that Lincoln is her cousin.” Clarke replies with a grin on her face.

“Now you tell me.” Octavia brings her right hand to her face, giving herself a facepalm. Then her eyes lit up. “That’s good news actually” Octavia’s lips curve upwards into a sweet little smile.

“Perhaps Clarke can set up a double date of some kind, O.” Raven adds, wanting to help Octavia. The idea popped in her head and since Clarke has met the new girl more than once, she might be able to set something up.

“Please, Clarke.” Octavia begs, looking directly at Clarke.

“Come on you guys, I’m not into her.” Clarke mutters.

“Please Clarke, I’ll owe you big time.” Octavia begs. “I might even stop teasing you.” Little sparks of hope flicker in Octavia’s eyes.

“Fineeeee, but I’ll only ask to hang out, it won’t be a date.” Clarke tries her best to make it clear that it will not be a date. _This is my perfect chance to casually ask Lexa out and to pin the idea on someone else._

“Okay, as long as you get it done.” Octavia replies coolly, waving her right hand like it’s not so important.  

Raven picks up on the doubt that lingers in Octavia’s voice. “Are you sure you like that dude, O?” There’s some concern in Raven’s voice. 

“I’m honestly not sure, I’m confused.” Octavia admits.

“You can take your time to figure things out, O.” Clarke reassures her friend with a soft squeeze in her hand. Raven does the same.

“Yeah, I hope having a chance to hang out will help to clear some things up.” Octavia says with a soft voice that sounds almost like a whisper.

Raven wraps her arms around Octavia. “I got your back, O.” She assures Octavia.

“I have your back too, O.” Clarke whispers while wrapping her arms around Octavia as well. If the other students wouldn’t know any better, they’d probably think that they always have threesomes or something with how close they are. Not that they care what others think.

After school Clarke walks up to Lexa. This time she makes sure she doesn’t bump into her. Clarke takes a deep breath, reminding herself that Octavia needs that hangout to figure some things out, but also because Clarke wants this as well.

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa greets when her eyes catch the blonde.

“Hi, Lexa.”  A small smile appears on Clarke’s face.

“I’m glad you decided not to bump into me this time, Clarke, although a drink would have been nice.” Lexa jokes, hoping to hear Clarke laugh.  

“Now that you mention it…” Clarke begins while trying to find enough courage “…I was hoping I won’t have to bump into you again, because I would like to ask you to go out for drinks.”

Lexa had not anticipated Clarke’s reaction. _I shouldn’t have made that joke. I should have kept my mouth shut._

“I can bump into you again, if that helps.” Clarke suggest with a smile, hoping that Lexa will accept her offer. _Oh god why did I say that? I really have to think more before I speak. Now she’ll think I’m some kind of weirdo and she probably won’t want to hang out with me._

Lexa laughs. _Clarke is not only beautiful, she’s funny too. She can make me laugh. Is there something Clarke can’t do?_

Clarke decides it is time to be serious, before Lexa thinks she’s joking about the drinks. “Okay no but really, I want to ask you to hang out for drinks, and to bring Lincoln.” She remembers the sister Lexa had mentioned to her once and adds “You can bring Anya as well. I’ll be there with Octavia and Raven.”

Lexa nods. “I take it Octavia has set you up for this.” Lexa smiles. She’s getting to know Clarke pretty well, and by the looks of the curious faces of Octavia and Raven in the distance, there must be more behind Clarke’s request.

“The grounder’s place, tonight at 7 then?” Clarke winks.  

Lexa nods. “I’ll see you there, Clarke.”

“Cool, I’ll see you around, Lexa.”

Clarke rushes back to Octavia and Raven.

“So what did she say?” Octavia asks curiously, hoping that Clarke pulled it off.

“You have your date with Lincoln.” Clarke winks. “Oh and Raven, you’ll be joining us too. She’s going to bring her older sister as well.” Clarke adds.

“If her sister looks a bit like she does, I’m not opposed to that.” Raven winks while grinning. “No worries, Clarkey, Lexa is all yours.”

Clarke sighs. Her friends will forever tease her. That’s what friends are for, after all. If there is one thing her friends do best, it’s teasing.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is nervous to figure out what to wear. “I’m glad you’re going out.” Anya says while standing next to Lexa’s door. She’s a bit amused at the sight of Lexa’s closet. It always has been organized, and now suddenly Lexa’s clothes seem to be all over the place like a whirlwind passed through her closet.

“It’s not a date, Anya, you and Lincoln are going as well, just like her friends are.” Lexa fires back, slightly annoyed. She’s glad Clarke asked her for a group hang out and not for an actual date. If Clarke would have asked her on an actual date, she wouldn’t have known what to say. Not that she would be opposed to hang out with Clarke privately though.

“Whatever you say, Lex.” Anya laughs. She is glad to see that her little sister has been socializing. Lexa has always been closed off. In the past she had to literally beg Lexa to go anywhere at all.

“So about that blonde, what’s so special about her?” Anya can’t contain her curiosity. There must be something very special about that girl if she’s able to get her little sister to go out.

Lincoln rushes to say something. “Clarke was about to punch some guy who was harassing a girl and calling the girl a dyke. Lex couldn’t peel her eyes off her ever since.” Lincoln says while grinning.

“Damn, I have to meet her.” Anya replies quickly, clearly impressed. She likes people who can stand their ground and Clarke sure sounds like a girl who can stand her ground. This might be exactly what her little sister needs.

“You will meet her shortly, Anya, when we arrive at the grounder’s, where she invited us all.” Lexa lets out a small sigh. She turns to face Lincoln. “I didn’t stare at her, I was merely observing her.”

“Keep telling yourself that, but your eyes were all over her, Lex.” Lincoln grins.

Lexa sighs. “Are you two done pestering me so I can get changed?”

“Sure, Lex, wouldn’t want to keep your girl waiting.” Anya winks.

“She is not my girl, Anya, I just don’t like being late. You know how punctual I am.” Lexa defends. After arguing for a bit, Lincoln and Anya decide to drop it, so they won’t end up being late at the grounder’s.

Lexa decides to wear blue jeans and a red blouse with comfortable sneakers.

“No dress?” Anya asks when she looks at Lexa who just walked out her room.

“I do not wear dresses.” Lexa defends. “And it is some kind of bar, it’s not like we’re going to some fancy place for dinner.”

“From the looks of that tornado in your closet, I expected something fancier.” Anya smirks, recalling the image of Lexa’s closet.

“I decided to rearrange the clothes in my closet.” Lexa tries to talk herself out of the accusation, but it isn’t working so well when Anya and Lincoln burst out in laughter.

“Ah yes of course, how can I possibly forget, tornado closets are your trade mark.” Anya continues to mock.

Lexa rolls her eyes and walks out the door with Anya and Lincoln in her foot tracks.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke, Raven and Octavia already arrived an hour earlier than planned at the grounder’s. An hour passes and Clarke notices Lexa walking in. “They’re here.” Clarke says while nudging Octavia and Raven with her elbow, who are both sitting next to her. They stand up to go greet them.

“This is Anya” Lexa points to her left “and this is Lincoln” Lexa points to her right, introducing them both to the girls.

“Lincoln, hi” Octavia smiles. The others can’t hold back their laugh. Octavia couldn’t have been more obvious, though Raven gives Octavia a concerned look, knowing that Octavia is having doubts.

“Hello Octavia, you look nice.” Lincoln says with a soft and kind voice.

Raven’s eyes fall onto Anya. “So you’re Anya, the older sister of Lexa. I can see where Lexa gets her looks from.” Raven winks.

“You must be Raven, Clarke’s sassy friend.” Anya notes.

“Ah my reputation pursuits me.” Raven grins proudly. “So how much older are you anyway?”

“Five years older than Lex.”

“Well, I may be five years younger than you, but I can make up for that with my experience.” Raven winks like the smooth fucker she thinks she is.

“Very smooth, Rae.” Clarke sighs, ashamed that Anya is meeting her friend like this, but even more so because Lexa is here too. “Can you try to behave for at least one night?” Clarke pleads, looking at Raven.

Raven ignores Clarke’s words and stretches her hand out to Anya. “How about a dance?” She offers Anya.

“Anya is as straight as an arrow.” Lincoln grins clearly amused by Raven.

“Pish posh, Linc, I’m heteroflexible and I happen to like dancing very much.” Anya winks back while accepting Raven’s hand, waiting for Raven to guide her to the dance floor.  

Lincoln carefully asks Octavia to dance, and it doesn’t even take her a second to say yes. Before Lincoln can take off with Octavia, Raven leans close to Lincoln to whisper something in his ear.

“If you hurt her I will make your life a living hell.” Raven whispers in Lincoln’s ear so silent that the others can’t hear it. Lincoln replies with a short nod.

The others appear confused, but don’t have time to ask questions when Raven takes off to the dance floor with Anya, followed by Lincoln and Octavia.

Clarke sighs. “I’m sorry, Lexa, my friends are awkward.”

“It’s okay, Clarke.” Lexa assures her.

Clarke wonders off to the bar to go get a drink, assuming Lexa will probably do the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Octavia figure out her doubts? Now that they're all hanging out, where will it lead? :)


	4. Sketchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a habit of drawing in her sketchbook no matter where she goes. What if someone sees what she's drawing? What if... Lexa sees?

Clarke sits down at a table with her sketchbook. She often carries it with her, even if she goes out. Drawing is one of her passions. Her green pencil sketches effortlessly over the paper in her sketchbook. The image in her mind is clear and she has to sketch it. Clarke takes a sip from her drink, before putting it down on the table and continuing to sketch, completely forgetting the world around her.

 

“That looks beautiful, Clarke.” Lexa’s voice appears out of nowhere, startling Clarke, who quickly closes her sketchbook. “My apologies, Clarke, I did not mean to startle you.”

 

“It’s okay, Lexa, I wasn’t aware that you were standing next to me.” _I hope she doesn’t know that I was sketching her. Oh god, what if she knows? A five year old could probably figure it out._ Clarke isn’t an amateur when it comes to drawing. Her drawings are precise and detailed.

Lexa looks at the seat in front of Clarke. “Would you mind?” Lexa asks, seeking reassurance from the blonde, waiting to take the seat.

 

“No, of course not, please sit.” Clarke smiles, gesturing her hand towards the empty seat in front of her. It’s amazing how humble Lexa appears.

 

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa lowers herself into the seat. “Do you always bring your sketchbook with you?” Lexa asks while pointing at Clarke’s sketchbook, thinking it might be a good way to have a conversation.

 

“Most of the time I do, I love to sketch. Drawing is one of my biggest passions.” Clarke’s eyes lit up.

 

 _Oh how beautiful Clarke is, especially when talks about her passion._ “You are very talented, Clarke.” Lexa notes, speaking truthfully, silently praising herself for asking that question as it clearly seemed to spark Clarke.

 

Clarke bites her lip a bit. “I draw when I’m inspired.”

 

“I’m glad that there is a girl who inspires you, Clarke.” Lexa feels her heart beating faster at the sight of Clarke biting her lip. _Now I sound like I was spying on her. If I don’t watch it, I might sound jealous. Not that I am jealous, unless I’m not the girl Clarke was drawing. Yes…definitely…not…jealous…no jealousy at all._

 

Clarke’s cheeks turn bright red. “I… um, yeah, that’s… um hey would you like something to drink?” Clarke asks with a sheepish voice. Her hands feel like they are about to shake. _Yes, a girl inspires me. Lexa inspires me._

 

“It’s okay to draw what and who you like, Clarke.” Lexa says with a kind smile, trying to reassure Clarke that she doesn’t have to feel ashamed.

 

If only Lexa would know how many times Clarke had been drawing her already. Like the first day in class when she had been sketching, and Raven and Octavia teased her after noticing what Clarke, or better yet, who Clarke was sketching.

 

They keep talking for a few hours after ordering some drinks. Every now and then Clarke glances at the dance floor. Octavia is sitting at the bar with Lincoln. She seems to be keeping some distance from him. “I hope they’re having fun.” Clarke says while looking in the direction of Octavia and Lincoln.

 

Lexa nods to agree with Clarke. “Your friend Raven seems to be having fun.” Lexa notices when she sees Raven dancing wildly with Anya.  

 

Raven and Anya are dancing like they own the dance floor. Compared to the other dancers, they’re doing a pretty good job at that. “Anya has pretty rad moves.” Clarke notes. Her eyes look over to Lexa. Before Lexa knows what Clarke is doing, Clarke stands up and grabs Lexa’s hand. “Come dance with me, Lexa.” Clarke insists while pleading with her eyes.

 

“I do not dance, Clarke.”

 

“Please Lexa, dance with me.” Clarke begs her. “I’ll guide.”

 

“Okay, Clarke, but only this one time.” Lexa replies to make sure Clarke would know this would not happen again. At the same time she is also saying it to herself, to not let herself be persuaded again after this.

 

Clarke keeps some distance from Lexa on the dance floor, to make sure not to touch Lexa in order to respect her boundaries. “Glad you decided to join us, Clarkey!” Raven nudges. “And I’m glad you joined us too, Lexa.” Raven adds, looking at Lexa.

 

“Well if it isn’t my little sister on the dance floor.” Anya pitches in. Lexa gives her a cold look. “I’m glad someone got you to dance.” Anya smiles, with a sneaky wink towards Clarke. Lexa knows Anya would not let that go. She’ll never hear the end of it. Anya is fully aware that Lexa does not dance and Anya can easily put two and two together.

 

“Yay ladies night!” Octavia shouts while almost jumping the other girls.

 

Lincoln clears his throat. “Oh I’m sorry, Lincoln, I’m glad you’re here too!” Octavia shouts quickly, giving Lincolns arm a gentle squeeze.

 

“With an apology like that I don’t mind.” Lincoln smiles at Octavia, while noticing Raven in the corner of his eyes who looks like she would end Lincoln if he would dare to say anything wrong or to even look wrong.  

 

“Someone got some moves!” Raven cheers, diverting her attention to the girls again.   

 

“Do you have some?” Anya dares Raven.

 

“You don’t have to ask me twice!” Raven replies while pulling Anya with her, further onto the dance floor. Sometimes her eyes shift to Octavia, to keep an eye on her.

 

After a few hours they all decide to call it a night.

 

That night Lexa has trouble sleeping. Her mind keeps displaying Clarke’s drawing. It looked like Clarke had been drawing her. Had she? Is that even possible? Her eyes must have been betraying her. Why would Clarke draw her? The night passed fast, and her alarm wasn’t merciful. Lexa barely slept at all. She spent half the night thinking about Clarke, and when she finally did get some sleep, she dreamt about Clarke.

 

With a sigh she gets out of her bed. Lincoln is humming in the kitchen. “Well, someone had a good night.” Anya laughs, standing next to Lincoln.

 

“Last night was great, and Octavia is such a sweet girl.” Lincoln replies before going on humming.

 

“At least one of us hit it off” Anya says, but then adds “or should I say two?” with a wink at Lexa who had just walked into the kitchen. As soon as she walked in, the smell of pancakes hit her like a wave.

 

“Good morning to you as well, Anya.” Lexa snaps back with a grumpy voice. “Besides, if my memory doesn’t fail me, I recall you dancing until you dropped with that Raven girl.”

 

“That was just some innocent fun, Lex.” Anya snaps back. “I had to show her my moves.”

 

“We should go out again sometime.” Lincoln pitches in.

 

“I’m guessing that has everything to do with Octavia.” Lexa smirks.

 

“Octavia is cute, what’s not to like?” Lincoln smiles.

 

“Well if that means you’ll be baking pancakes every morning then I’m in, Linc.” Anya nudges his shoulder.

 

“What do you say, Lex?” Lincoln looks at Lexa, knowing that she is the one who got them that invitation in the first place.

 

“You do not need me to get an invitation, Lincoln.” Lexa says dryly. Not that she doesn’t want to hang out with Clarke, but she wants Lincoln and Anya to stop jumping to conclusions.

 

“Not even if I make a smiley face on your pancake?” Lincoln tries to bribe.

 

“No.”

 

“We should invite them next time.” Anya suggests.

 

“Good idea.” Lincoln agrees.

 

“If Clarke goes, Lex will go too.” Anya smirks, knowing she is right. Lexa knows it too, but she isn’t going to admit that. Anya could dance on her head for all she cares, and she still wouldn’t admit it.

 

“Fine, I will go, but not for Clarke. I will go because you two would like me to.” Lexa says, trying to sound as serious as she possibly could with stubbornness in her voice.

 

“Keep telling yourself that, Lex.” Anya winks sheepishly, not falling for Lexa’s stubborn act.  

 

Lexa grumbles something while eating her pancake, knowing that nothing goes unnoticed with those two. The sooner she would finish her breakfast, the sooner she could go to school and see Clarke. For some reason Clarke always made her heart skip a beat.

 

Anya turns her focus to Lincoln. “So Linc, when do you think you’ll get it going with Octavia?”

 

“I’m not so sure if she’s actually interested. When we were talking last night while sitting at the bar, her eyes kept drifting to the dance floor.” Lincoln says with a soft voice, feeling a bit disappointed.

 

“But you’re baking pancakes, I thought it all went well, especially with your humming.” Anya notes.

 

“That’s because it was still a nice night and I’m glad I had her company, besides pancakes deserve some humming.” Lincoln smiles. “Although Raven looked like she would kill me any moment.”

 

“How so?” Anya asks.

 

“Remember how Raven whispered in my ear?” Lincoln asks, testing if they would still remember that.

 

“Mhm.” Anya and Lexa reply in sync while nodding their head.

 

“Raven whispered she would make my life a living hell if I’d hurt Octavia.” Lincoln admits.

 

“Wow, does she even know about our martial arts skills?” Anya asks while shrugging her shoulders in disbelief.

 

Lincoln shrugs “I don’t think she does.”

 

“Raven is probably trying to protect Octavia. They go way back, and I would have done the same for the both of you, just like you both would do the same for me.” Lexa says while defending Raven. She’s doing this because Raven is Clarke’s friend. Raven may be sassy, but she’s a good girl and her heart is in the right place.

 

“You’re right, Lex.” Lincoln agrees. Anya nods. What Lexa said is true, if the situation would have been reserved, they would have responded exactly like Raven had.

 

“Raven is cool, we might end up as friends.” Anya admits. Lexa is pleased to hear that. Having them all bonding might bring her closer to Clarke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What other adventures will they get themselves into next...


	5. Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is making Finn so explosive? Clarke gets a moment alone with Lexa after the first period has ended.

“Let go of me, Finn!” Clarke shouts. She is sure the entire hallway probably hears what is happening.

 

“I just don’t understand why you would even be defending that dyke, like you did on the first day!” Finn hisses back.

 

“You shouldn’t be harassing people like that, and she’s not a dyke! She’s a lesbian, and I’m bisexual, so back off!” Clarke clenches her fists together. Finn really knows how to push her buttons in all the wrong ways.

 

“Oh so that dyke over there is better than me?!” Finn’s voice is filled with rage. He sounds like a ticking time bomb that’s about to explode.

 

“I’m not dating anyone, Finn, not like it is your business anyway!” Clarke hisses back. “But yeah she actually is better, I’d take her over you any day.” Clarke adds, enraging Finn even more. She’s not actually interested in Luna, but compared to Finn, anyone in Arkadia is better. “Let go off my arm!” By now everyone in the hall must have heard what’s going on, no doubt about that. Anyone who hasn’t yet must be deaf.

 

Raven and Octavia are consoling Luna, who is a crying mess. Finn had pushed her up against a locker, and she didn’t know what would have happened if it wasn’t for Clarke and her friends to interfere to help her out. She felt forever grateful for all their kindness. Finn has been on edge to the point where his anger seemed to become physical too.

 

“Let Clarke go, punk!” Raven shouts while giving Finn an ice cold look, seeing how he is still holding Clarke.  

 

“You should be with me, Clarke, we would be so perfect together!” Finn raises his voice even more in a pathetic attempt to convince Clarke.

 

“I would rather eat my shoes!” Clarke looks Finn dead in his eyes “I’m serious, Finn!”

 

Finn wraps his hand even tighter around Clarke’s arm, completely dismissing what Clarke told him. His eyebrows rise up when an angry voice addresses him. It is Lexa.

 

“She told you to let her go” Lexa says coldly “twice.” Her look is very intimidating. Lexa’s eyes are shooting darts at Finn.

 

“This is not your business!” Finn hisses. He seems to hesitate a bit.

 

“I told you to let her go, and I will not tell you again.” Lexa has walked up to Finn. He seems to flinch a bit when he sees Lexa’s intimidating look, but he keeps his hand wrapped around Clarke.

 

Lexa has enough. This guy is crossing a line. She places her hand around Finn’s arm with which he had been holding Clarke. Finn flinches from pain and he lets Clarke go. Lexa pushes Finn up against a locker. “If you ever lay a finger on her again, I will end you.” Lexa’s voice sounds deathly. “You will never harass anyone here again, is that clear?”

 

“Yes, it’s clear, I won’t do anything again. I just want Clarke, I love her.” Finn murmurs.

 

“I hate you, Finn, you’re an asshole.” Clarke hisses from behind Lexa.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll leave you alone.” Finn pleads.

 

“Mark my words.” Lexa says with a stoic look on her face, giving Finn a last warning, seeing him nod excessively. The grip she has on Finn isn’t one to fight. It’s a grip one would use when attacked, to defend themselves.  Eventually she lets Finn go, who doesn’t waste a second to run off. Lexa turns around to face Clarke.

 

“Are you okay, Clarke?” Lexa asks with concern flashing through her eyes. She had been tempted to break Finn’s arm, but her training in martial arts has taught her to only use her skills as a defense, not to attack or fight. It is a code Lexa wants to honor.

 

“I’m fine, Lexa, thank you.” Clarke smiles, thankful for what Lexa did.

 

Lexa nods. “He won’t harass you again.”

 

“Woah Lexa, that was awesome, where did you learn those moves?” Octavia looks at Lexa, completely impressed by what just happened.

 

“When I was younger I enrolled in martial arts.” Lexa replies. “So did Lincoln and Anya.”

 

Lincoln has just walked up to the group and is standing next to Octavia. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Octavia punches Lincoln on his arm. “I thought we were friends.” Octavia tries to sound offended but fails miserably.

 

Lincoln smirks, but Octavia doesn’t stop there. “I want to learn martial arts too, please.” Octavia begs.

 

Lincoln can’t resist and decides to give in. “Okay, we will teach you.”

 

“We?” Lexa raises an eyebrow.

 

“Pleaseeeee” Octavia pleads.

 

Lexa looks at Octavia and finally at Clarke who is smiling at her. “Okay, we will teach you, Octavia.” Lexa decides, figuring that Clarke will appreciate this too.

 

“You’re the best!” Octavia cheers with excitement in her voice. She raises her hand to give Lincoln a high five.

 

“That’s what friends are for.” Lincoln smiles, accepting that Octavia will just be his friend and nothing more.

 

“One on condition though.” Lexa adds.

 

“Of course, what’s the condition?” Octavia asks curiously.

 

“You have to honor our code.” Lexa replies. “If you honor our code, we will teach you.”

 

Octavia nods. She’s glad to have this chance. Lexa decides she’ll explain the code to Octavia later. After all, they have a class to attend.

 

Before they head off to class, Raven shifts her eyes between Lexa and Clarke, smirks and says “looks like you both know how to floor people.”

 

“Raven!” Clarke nudges Raven with her elbow and lets out a sigh.

 

Octavia decides to add something too, like the teases Raven and Octavia are. “Clarke knocks people over all the time, you probably don’t knock them over Lexa, but I bet you both know how to floor people, in one way or another.”

 

Clarke is relieved when the first period is about to start so she can escape the awkwardness that just took place. Lexa seems relieved too.

 

After the first period Clarke goes into the bathroom to escape for a moment. It’s something she does sometimes, since it often appears empty after the first period. “Oh Lexa, hi!” Clarke says while brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. Apparently Lexa is in the bathroom too.

 

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa says with a small smile appearing on her face. Before Lexa realizes what is happening, Clarke is hugging her. The expression on Clarke’s face shows that she really needs that hug.

 

“Thank you for what you did today, Lexa.” Clarke whispers softly in Lexa’s ear. Her breath brushes against Lexa’s cheeks. It’s warm and pleasant.

 

“It was my pleasure, Clarke.” Lexa whispers back. Clarke’s hair smells nice, like roses. She probably uses some type of flower scented shampoo. Lexa feels tense. This is one of the most awkward moments in her life. Here she is, standing in the bathroom at school, with Clarke hugging her. If this would have been someone else, she would have been furious and pushed them away, but not Clarke. As much as Lexa tries to relax, she still feels a bit tense. Clarke must have been feeling how tense Lexa is, when she finally pulls away from the hug.

 

“I’m sorry Lexa, I shouldn’t have hugged you like that, I just wanted to thank you.” Clarke feels bad for invading Lexa’s personal space like that. She wants comfort so bad, but hugging Lexa just like that doesn’t seem like a good idea, although she’s a bit late to realize that.

 

“It’s okay, Clarke, I’m happy that you are safe.” Lexa reassures Clarke.

 

Clarke’s eyes aim to the floor. “What’s wrong, Clarke?” Lexa asks concerned.

 

After letting out a small sigh, Clarke replies. “Finn has always been an asshole. There was a time where I dated him. Biggest mistake of my life, I know. He wanted more, and I wasn’t ready, so I said no. After that he became aggressive, so I broke up with him. The moment he found out that I’m bisexual, he got worse. I think it is my fault that he has been harassing Luna so much, because he tries to get his anger out. Since I’m bisexual, he’s taking his anger out on anyone who isn’t straight.” A tear rolls over Clarke’s cheek.

 

Lexa cups Clarke’s cheek in her hands. “It is not your fault, Clarke.”

 

“But I feel like it is, because I’m… it’s my fault, I made him aggressive. He caught me kissing a girl after I broke up with him, and it made him hate all the girls who are into girls.” More tears roll over Clarke’s cheeks. Lexa caresses her thumbs over Clarke’s cheeks to wipe her tears away.

 

“Clarke, listen to me, it is not and will never be your fault. This is Finn’s fault. He should not behave that way. You have done nothing wrong, okay?” Lexa tilts up Clarke’s chin to look into her eyes. Oh how much more she wishes she could do to comfort the blonde.

 

“I’m relieved that I was standing my ground when I said no to him.” Clarke says with a soft voice. Her cheeks are burning from her tears.

 

“You deserve someone who respects you and your boundaries, Clarke.” Lexa whispers, caressing Clarke’s cheek. _Someone like me…_

“I don’t think I deserve better.” Clarke sighs.

 

“You deserve the world, Clarke.” Lexa means it. If she could she would hand Clarke the world.

Aside from Raven and Octavia, nobody has cared so much about me as you do, Lexa.” Clarke cries. She doesn’t mean to cry, but she has so many emotions pent up for so long.

 

“I’m sure that many people care about you, Clarke.” Lexa reassures. The thought of comforting Clarke warms her heart.

 

“Thank you for being here for me, Lexa, it truly means a lot to me.” Clarke’s voice is hoarse. _You mean a lot to me Lexa._

 

This time it is Lexa who pulls Clarke into a hug. She can’t stop herself. Anything she can do to console Clarke and keep her safe, she will do it. Clarke eases into Lexa’s hug, and places her head on Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa kisses the crown of Clarke’s head and softly whispers “You’re safe, Clarke.” Lexa’s concern for Clarke and her need to keep the blonde safe is stronger than her desire to keep distance. Lexa always keeps her distance from people, but with Clarke she can’t.

 

Clarke is amazed and speechless. _Lexa is special. Caring. Selfless. Unique._ “I’m sorry for crying like that.” Clarke whispers while wiping the last few tears from her cheeks away with her sleeve.

 

“It is okay to cry, Clarke, I will not judge you.” Lexa whispers back.

 

The next day Clarke is waiting for Lexa in the hall. As soon as she sees Lexa, she smiles and runs towards her, wrapping her arms around Lexa.

 

Lexa is a bit startled by the sudden embracement. “Hello, Clarke.” Lexa whispers. _It is my fault that Clarke is hugging me. I hugged Clarke in the bathroom the other day, so Clarke must be taking that as an open invitation to hug me when she wants._ Lexa would protest, but she can’t bring herself to do that, not with Clarke. Not after yesterday. Her soft spot for Clarke seems to grow every day.

 

“Hi, Lexa.” Clarke looks up at Lexa, releasing the brunette from her hug. She grabs Lexa’s wrist. Before Lexa can ask what she’s doing, Clarke takes something out of her pocket. “I made you a bracelet.” Clarke whispers with a proud smile on her face, while putting the bracelet around Lexa’s wrist.

 

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa blushes a bit. “I like it”. _Nobody has gifted me something before. Not unless it is my birthday or something._ Lexa feels herself glowing. _Clarke made that bracelet, for me._

 

“I think it will match your eyes.” Clarke smiles one last time at Lexa, before running towards Octavia and Raven.

 

The bracelet has green beads on it in different shades of green. _Of course, Clarke’s favorite color, green._ Clarke’s words linger through Lexa’s mind all day. _It will match my eyes that’s what Clarke said. My eyes, my green eyes._ Lexa thinks back about the sketch Clarke was making that night at the grounder’s. _Was she sketching me? Don’t fool yourself, any girl can have brown hair and green eyes._ Lexa isn’t sure. Secretly she hopes Clarke would have been drawing her that night. Perhaps that’s wishful thinking, but deep down Lexa feels a spark of hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much stronger will the bond between Clarke and Lexa be as time goes on... who knows.


	6. Never have I ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when they decide to play some silly games? Lexa didn't think she would end up in a closet with Clarke when she goes over to her place to work on their assignment.

“Already giving gifts to your gal eh?” Raven nudges Clarke with a smug look on her face. Raven and Octavia had witnessed how Clarke had put a bracelet around Lexa’s wrist, so of course they decided to take it as another opportunity to tease Clarke.

 

“It’s just a friendship bracelet.” Clarke tries to sound convincing. It’s not like she’s lying. The bracelet she gave Lexa is because Lexa is a good friend… and maybe also because she happens to like Lexa. Half a truth is better than a full lie, no? Clarke had made the bracelet as a token of appreciation for the things Lexa does for her.

 

“If you say so.” Octavia says while exchanging a wink with Raven. Grins are painted all over their faces. “Class is about to begin, we should probably go.”

 

Once they walk in their class, they take their places in the back, as usual. Every year they decide to sit in the back of the class. It makes it easier for them to whisper without being caught by the teacher. Not that they never got caught, but it had been always been better than sitting somewhere else. It didn’t take long for Lexa to walk in as well, and take the seat right in front of Clarke. Octavia taps Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa turns around to face her, lifting one eyebrow up in question. “Yes, Octavia?” Lexa finally asks when the girl seems to hesitate.

 

“I want to ask you about that martial arts stuff and when you can teach me and stuff.” Octavia whispers, trying not to disturb the class which was about to start. Not that she cared much for it, but she cared enough not to let herself get kicked out.

 

Lexa scribbled something on a note before handing it to Octavia. “That’s the place, called Trikru, ask for Indra.” Lexa whispers.

 

“Thanks Lexa, you’re the best.” Octavia says with an enthusiastic smile plastered all over her face, taking the note from Lexa.

 

“That’s what she said.” Raven pitches in, with a subtle yet not so subtle at all, wink towards Clarke, who hopelessly sighs at the never ending comments from Raven.

 

“Is there anything you girls would like to share with the rest of the class?” The teacher asks with a demanding voice. Only then the girls realize how silent the class is, and how everyone must have heard that they had been talking.

 

“We’re sorry for interrupting your class, Miss Green.” Clarke apologizes, feeling relieved by Miss Green’s interruption. Lexa can’t take her eyes off Clarke, and the sweet puppy look appearing on the blonde’s face.

 

“Very well, Griffin.” Miss Green replies. “As I was about to say, you will all be given an assignment. For this assignment, you will be divided in groups of four.” A few sighs and some groans were audibly clear, as a reply to the announcement of the assignment.

 

“Since you all seem to very excited about this….” Miss Green says with a sarcastic tone in her voice “… I’ll let you select groups for yourself.” After that last part, the class clapped their hands. Assignments aren’t great and groups can be either tough or pleasant, so the fact that Miss Green offers them to select their own groups at free will certainly makes up for it. It’s better than last year where Clarke, Octavia and Raven each ended up in a different group, from which they had been sure Miss Green had done that on purpose. They spent that year working in groups with people they barely knew. This year Miss Green is finally cutting them some slack.

 

Raven and Octavia give Clarke a knowing look. “Lexa, do you want to be in our group?” Clarke finally asks the brunette in front of her, when it is clear that Octavia and Raven aren’t making any attempts to ask. At Clarke’s question, Lexa turns around, only to nod.

 

“Then it’s settled.” Raven smiles while rubbing her hands together.

 

Miss Green hands everyone a paper with assignment written on it. “Read it carefully.” Her voice warns. “I hope you will all take this assignment seriously. Select your groups wisely. This assignment will count for 60% of your grades. Fail it, and you will not graduate.” Now it is clear why Miss Green is allowing them to select their own groups. It is her way of letting them be responsible if they fuck up. Miss Green looks at Clarke and her friends. “I do not want any shenanigans.”

 

Lexa never took time to observe Miss Green. She had always been too busy stari- um observing Clarke. Since Miss Green can’t seem to get out their hair, Lexa observes her for a bit. She looks like she’s thirty or something. She’s crabby as far as Lexa can tell. A black long dress with long sleeves is draped over her body and it doesn’t flatter her at all. Miss Green looks like she walked right out of some monastery. If she did, she should have probably stayed there.

 

“My house after school at 4?” Clarke suggests whilst looking at Raven, Octavia and Lexa, who now seems to be stirred away from her thoughts. Clarke’s eyes rest a few seconds longer on Lexa, waiting for a response. Her eyes fixate on the brunette’s lips.

 

Lexa nods.

 

“Sure.” Octavia and Raven reply in sync.

 

“Jinx.” Octavia grins at Raven, playfully poking her side.  

 

“Oh really, O? I already have to be friends with you and now the jinx too?” Raven jokes while nudging Octavia with her elbow. Octavia mouthed “love you too” to Raven. Clarke laughs. _Silly friends._

 

Clarke hands Lexa her address, which she’ll need to work on their assignment at Clarke’s place. “You can bring Anya and Lincoln too.” Clarke offers with a smile.

 

“You want me to bring them for our assignment?” Lexa asks with some confusion, wondering why she should be bringing them. Lincoln isn’t in their class and Anya doesn’t even go there.

 

“We’ll be doing more than just our assignment, girls gotta have some fun.” Raven grins. “Oh and Lincoln too of course.”

 

Lexa eyes them questionably before nodding. After school she informs Lincoln and Anya. Lexa presumed they would say no, given how silly it is since obviously she’s going to Clarke’s place to work on their assignment, but Anya and Lincoln agreed to come with.

 

At 4 precisely they’re standing in front of Clarke’s door. “Hey, you’re early!” Clarke says when she swings the door open, looking at Lexa.

 

“It is 4pm, Clarke. We are not early, we are on time.” Lexa replies while tapping the watch on her wrist.

 

“Can we come in before the clock strikes 4:01?” Anya jokes, making fun about Lexa’s punctuality. Lexa isn’t humored at all.

 

“Well, you’re definitely more punctual than Raven and O would be.”

Clarke waves with her hand to let them step inside the house. Once inside she points to her couch. After they sit down, Clarke goes into the kitchen to fix up some drinks. Just as she is about to sit down with the drinks, her doorbell rings. “I’ll be right back.” Clarke smiles, politely excusing herself for a bit.

 

Raven and Octavia stumble inside. “Hi, Lincoln!” Octavia smiles, trying to be polite to her friend, as soon as she notices him on the couch.

 

“Nice to see you again, Octavia.” Lincoln replies with a smile back, while standing up to go greet Octavia properly.

 

“Nice to see you too, Raven.” Raven mocks, making them all chuckle.  

 

They properly great each other before sitting down to discuss their assignment, and to divide the work. Anya and Lincoln sit down on the couch, waiting for the other girls to finish their little assignment talk, eyeing each other awkwardly, wondering why they’re at Clarke’s place too and why on earth they agreed to come over.

 

“Okay, so it’s settled then.” Raven says after about half an hour of discussing their assignment. “Now we can have some fun!”

 

“Come sit on the floor in a circle.” Octavia suggest, gesturing everyone to come sit on the floor. Octavia is already sitting down before the others even have a chance to get up from the couch and the table.

 

“This better be good.” Anya replies before sitting down on the floor. Lexa is silently regretting that she agreed with all of this. She has no idea what they’re up to.

 

“Okay, so how about this; we will play never have I ever. We’ll each take a turn and if you have done something, you have to take off a piece of your clothes.” Raven says, sounding dead serious.

 

Lexa looks mortified by what Raven just said, and Clarke who was totally maybe not staring at her, notices. “Rae!” Clarke replies in shock to which Raven bursts out in laughter. Anya looked like she actually considered playing, until she looked at Lincoln, feeling awkward with the thought of undressing in front of her nephew. Anya is daring, but not that daring.

 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! No okay, if you have done something, you have to drink.” Raven explains more serious this time.

 

“I’m in!” Anya cheers. The rest follows. Clarke and Lexa let out a small sigh, but agree anyway.

 

“We’re sitting here like a bunch of teenagers from some movie.” Octavia notes while giggling.

 

“It will be fun, O!” Raven shrieks, to which Octavia accepts. She grabs some plastic cups and bottles which look like wine, handing them out, before they begin to play.

 

“Never have I ever had a threesome.” Octavia says taking the first turn. She stares at the others to see if anyone will drink. Raven tries to drink fast, hoping nobody will notice. “Oh my god, Rae!” Octavia shrieks, earning laughter from the others.

 

“I got game.” Raven winks. “I’ll tell you the details later” She adds with another wink. “Never have I ever had sex with a friend.”

 

This time Anya drinks. “This is so awkward to know.” Lexa groans. Stuff like that isn’t exactly what she wants to know from her older sister.

 

“Never have I ever been late somewhere.” Lexa says, proud of her punctuality.

 

“Booo.” Anya laughs. Everyone drinks while Lexa rolls her eyes. At least her question is not that bad.

 

They play on for a while, having fun, drinking a bit. Eventually it is Clarke’s turn. “Never have I ever shared more than a kiss with anyone.”

 

Everyone else is drinking now. “Oh my god, really?!” Clarke shrieks like she expected a different outcome.

 

“You’re such a virgin, Clarkey.” Raven teases.

 

“I have no doubt that Lexa will help her with that.” Anya joins the teasing with a smile, earning a cold stare from Lexa. Clarke’s cheeks turn red. Lexa is surprised and also pleased that Clarke hasn’t done more with anyone other than kissing. Not that she would have a say in it and the past is the past, but it feels comforting to her to know this fact about Clarke. The idea of being Clarke’s first is appealing to her. Or she could just keep dreaming and go on with her wishful thinking.

 

After a while Raven offers to play spin the bottle, before never have I ever would end with them all being drunk. Not that Raven has an issue with getting drunk, but it doesn’t seem like such a good idea on a school night. “I’m the only guy here.” Lincoln tries to object.

 

“And that’s a problem?” Raven asks genuinely surprised.

 

“Good point.” Lincoln notes “but if it lands on Lexa or Anya, I’m not kissing them.”

 

“Wait, you want to spin the bottle and kiss?” Lexa asks while raising an eyebrow. There was no way in hell she would play that game and go around kissing girls from this group. Not that she would mind kissing girls, but this particular situation doesn’t appeal to her and the idea of having to watch Clarke kiss others even lesser. Clarke looks at Lexa like she has been thinking the same thing.

 

“Don’t be such a prude, Lex.” Anya insists. Of course Anya is up for the game. She likes challenges and wouldn’t pass them up.

 

“I agree with Lexa.” Clarke pitches in, defending Lexa’s opinion.

 

“Okay how about this, we spin the bottle for seven minutes in heaven and once you get in that closet, you can choose if you want to do something or not, fair game.” Raven offers. The others nod. They can live with that.

 

Octavia has the first turn and the bottle lands on Raven. “Let’s go, O.” Raven smirks while pulling Octavia with her to the closet. The others are staring at each other, exchanging awkward looks.

 

“I need another drink.” Clarke says, walking away from the closet door, not wanting to know what Raven and Octavia are up to in there.

 

“I’ll take one too.” Lexa says, shrugging, wondering why they’re playing games that feel like they’re plucked out some movie with a slumber party scene.

 

“Make that three.” Anya adds.

 

“Four please.” Lincoln says while trying to block out the image of Octavia being in that closet with Raven.

 

All they hear behind the closet door is laughter from Octavia and Raven. “Stop tickling me, Rae!” Octavia squeals. After seven minutes they stumble out the closet. All they did was tickle each other, or rather Raven had been tickling Octavia. Their friendship stretched over quite some years. It’s logical that they didn’t take it serious.

 

“That was exciting.” Anya mocks.

 

“You’ll see once we get in there.” Raven smirks with a challenging look towards Anya.

 

Clarke is the next to spin the bottle and it lands on Lexa. _Oh god._ Butterflies are erupting inside Clarke’s stomach. She bites her lip, trying not to blush. Lexa is staring at her with shock in her eyes. “In to the closet you go.” Raven nudges when Clarke and Lexa don’t seem to move.

 

“Damn now I’ll have to come out again.” Clarke jokes while walking towards the closet, trying to make the situation less tense and earning a short laugh from Lexa who follows Clarke into the closet.

 

The closet is a bit small, making it nearly impossible to avoid touching each other. Of course it has been Raven’s idea to go with the smallest closet that is barely big enough to fit two people. Lexa and Clarke stare into each other’s eyes, losing track of time. In that moment, it feels like time stands still. Clarke’s eyes are shifting between Lexa’s eyes and lips. When Lexa leans in a bit closer, Clarke feels like she won’t be able to breathe anymore.

 

“You’re staring, Clarke.” Lexa whispers into Clarke’s ears.

 

“I’m sorry Lexa, this closet is small and it is difficult not to stare, I mean… well, you look beautiful and we’re here and um…” Clarke feels like she is about to choke. She has to stop talking.

 

“You look beautiful too, Clarke.” Lexa whispers, ever so soft. Her breath brushes against Clarke’s cheek like a gentle summer breeze, erupting more butterflies in the pit of Clarke’s stomach.

 

After a while the door flies wide open. “You two have been in there for half an hour and you’re just standing there like zombies.” Anya says with some disappointment in her voice. The sudden action of the door opening and Anya’s comment seem to wake Clarke and Lexa from their trance. They look at each other in confusion. They had been in there for half an hour? Really?

 

“You guys left us in there for half an hour?” Clarke’s mouth falls open. The others don’t say anything and only smirk at each other. Lexa is lost for words. _They did that on purpose!_

 

“It’s getting a bit late, how about we sit on the couch and watch a movie?” Octavia offers. They all take place on the couch. Clarke is sitting next to Lexa, making their arms brush against each other.

 

 _Hold it together, Lex. Don’t stare. Behave._ Lexa can’t stop thinking about Clarke, and how much she had wanted to kiss her in that closet. Half thankful and half regretting that she didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen during the rest of the evening?


	7. Octaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are about to bond more than they thought they would.

A scary part appears in the movie and makes Clarke grab Lexa’s hand and squeeze it. She looks at Lexa and pulls her hand away, thinking that Lexa might feel frustrated by the sudden touch. Before she can apologize, Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and intertwines their fingers. Each time a scary part comes up, Clarke squeezes Lexa’s hand, but eases when Lexa’s thumb gently caresses over her hand, as if she is saying that she is there to keep Clarke safe. It feels comforting for Clarke and she really appreciates Lexa’s presence. She hopes the movie won’t end, so she can continue to hold Lexa’s hand. Of course the movie will end at some point, but that doesn’t stop her thoughts.

 

After the movie Octavia has fallen asleep onto Raven’s lap. Clarke decides that Octavia will sleep over at her place. Lincoln carefully picks Octavia up from Raven’s lap who’s watching him like a hawk and carries her to bed, like the caring friend he is. Raven watches Lincoln’s every move, to make sure he doesn’t try anything funny.

 

“Can I stay too?” Raven asks, waiting for Clarke’s approval.

 

“Of course you can, Rae, but you’ll have to share the bed with Octavia.” Clarke replies, to which Raven nods. It wouldn’t be the first time that both Octavia and Raven stay over for the night at Clarke’s place. They had shared a bed many times before and cuddling each other always felt nice. Octavia and Raven had been sleeping over so often that they might as well move in with Clarke. Half of their clothes are stacked in Clarke’s guestroom anyway.  

 

Anya is looking at Lexa who surprisingly enough seemed to have fallen asleep on the couch as well. Clarke figured that Lexa must have passed out after the warmth and comfort of holding each other’s hand.

 

“I’ll carry her.” Lincoln offers. Clarke and Anya nod.

 

“Thank you for coming over.” Clarke smiles as she waves them out the door. The memory of holding Lexa’s hand keeps crossing her mind.

 

“Thanks for having us.” Lincoln replies politely.

 

“Next time I expect some more action.” Anya pitches in.

 

Raven goes upstairs, to slip in bed with Octavia. She wraps her arms around Octavia, like she always does. Octavia opens her eyes a bit. “Hey, Rae.”

 

“Oh hey, O. Shit, did I wake you?” Raven asks, looking at Octavia.

 

“No, Rae, you didn’t wake me.” Octavia replies softly.

 

“You passed out on the couch, so we’re staying here at Clarke’s place for the night. Lincoln carried you to bed, but no worries, I made sure he didn’t try anything funny.” Raven explains.

 

Octavia smiles shyly before squishing Raven in her arms, like she has done many times before. “Good night, Rae.” Octavia’s voice sounds like a soft whisper.

 

“Good night, O.” Raven is about to lean towards Octavia, to kiss her forehead, like she always does before they’d go to sleep in the same bed. She isn’t aware that Octavia is about to lean towards her as well to do the same. It is dark, so instead of kissing each other’s forehead, they accidentally end up kissing each other on the lips. Raven is about to pull away to apologize, when she feels one of Octavia’s hand slip behind her neck, pulling her closer into the kiss. After some hesitation, Raven decides to go with it. When they pull away from each other, it is Raven who speaks first. Raven never has a problem with kissing people, but this is Octavia, her best friend.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, O. You’re my best friend and I love you.” Raven whispers. She knows they both have been drinking a bit, but not more than what would make them tipsy at most.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you either, Rae and I love you too. The thing is, I like you and I always have.” Octavia confesses. “I want to kiss you again.”

 

“I thought you were into Lincoln?” Raven asks surprised. “Although it does look like you kept distance from him and made it clear that he’s just a friend.” Raven adds.

 

“Lincoln is a nice guy, and yes I used to have a small crush on him or something, but my doubts proved me that I’m not into him, Rae. I was confused.”

 

“Are you sure?” Raven asks.

 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Octavia is worried that she has messed up now.

 

Raven brushes her finger softly over Octavia’s cheek. “I have to confess something. I’ve always liked you, but I didn’t think you would ever feel the same, so I never pursued you.” Raven confesses honestly, while holding her breath. She had a thing for Octavia since the day they became friends, but she was afraid to hurt her and ruin their friendship if she would let her know. Raven bites her lip. Octavia smiles and reaches for Raven’s hand, softly squeezing it in hers. Raven wonders if Octavia only wanted to kiss or if there is more behind it. She pauses for a second. Octavia is only a few inches away from her.

 

“I really hope I’m reading you right…” Raven whispers before leaning in with some hesitation, planting the softest kiss on Octavia’s lips, not knowing if Octavia only likes her as a friend or as more than a friend.

 

Octavia pulls Raven closer to cuddle and confesses that she has feelings for her too. The same feelings Raven has for her. When the night falls they fall asleep in each other’s arms. The next morning when Clarke walks into her kitchen, she catches Raven giving Octavia a kiss. They hadn’t noticed Clarke, until Clarke clears her throat. “Well this is different.” Clarke says with a sleepy voice, still rubbing the sleep out her eyes with her hands.

 

“Is it awkward for you?” Octavia asks feeling a bit concerned. “I know we’ve all been friends for so long, and that won’t change, but Raven and I have feelings for each other.” Raven nods in agreement with her girlfriend.

 

Clarke pulls Raven and Octavia into a hug they didn’t expect. “I’m so happy for you guys!” Clarke smiles. How can she ever be anything but happy for them? They’re her best friends and all she wants them to be is happy. After finishing breakfast, they go to school. Raven and Octavia are holding each other’s hand, and it is such an adorable sight that it makes Clarke smile. Finn walks by them. He is about to say something, but bites his tongue after a warning look from Clarke. After letting out a sigh, he speaks up anyway. Clarke looks like she is ready to fight Finn if it would be necessary. To her surprise Finn doesn’t say anything close to what she thought he might say. “You two look great together.” Finn says politely to Raven and Octavia, who are just as shocked as Clarke to hear Finn being so polite. Finn seems to read their minds when he adds “I know I have been acting like a complete jerk, and for that I’m sorry. It won’t happen anymore.” After that he walks away, leaving Clarke, Octavia and Raven still shocked.

 

Lexa saw something had been said and rushes towards Clarke. “Is everything okay?” Lexa asks concerned.

 

“Yeah…” Clarke replies still in shock.

 

“If he did anything I swear…” Lexa begins furiously, when interrupted by Clarke.

 

 “… He apologized and he was actually being nice this time.” Clarke whispers, still shocked at the realization of what happened.

 

Lexa is relieved to hear that, but deep down she wishes Finn won’t approach them anymore, nice or not. Finn isn’t someone she’d want in Clarke’s life. Not that she would have a say in it, but still. Finn is a risk and she wants to keep Clarke safe at all costs.

 

“This doesn’t change anything with Finn though.” Clarke says, looking at Lexa like she could see right through her. “I don’t want him in my life.”

 

Lexa lets out a sigh of relief, before glancing at Raven and Octavia who are still holding hands. “She’s my gal.” Raven says followed by a kiss on Octavia’s cheek, as if it wasn’t obvious already. Lexa smiles weakly, but a smile nonetheless. Clarke wishes that Lexa would smile all the time. The bell rings. “We should go to class before we piss off Miss Green.” Clarke whispers. They all nod and follow Clarke to class.

 

During class, Raven and Octavia giggle at each other. “Shh, Miss Green will…” Clarke whispers, but she is too late. Miss Green’s voice has the attention of the whole class when she says “Is there anything the two love birds in the back would like to share with the rest of the class?” Raven and Octavia’s cheeks turn red when they stare into the ground, caught red handed. “No, Miss Green.” Octavia replies, trying to sound polite. Some guy cheers “woooo go Rae, go O” making the whole class burst out in laughter. Well at least they are being supportive and not insulting.

 

Miss Green went on with her class, until the bell freed them. They left to go to Lexa’s place to work on their assignment. It is the first time they are going to Lexa’s place. Clarke feels a bit nervous, even though it is just for their assignment.

 

“I think Miss Green dislikes us.” Octavia whispers, letting out a sigh that she had been holding in, once they are inside Lexa’s house, sitting around the table. It had been on her mind all day.

 

“She’s just jealous that you’re my gal.” Raven winks.

 

“Not everyone is gay, Rae.” Octavia smirks.

 

“That’s a shame.” Lexa adds before smirking too. Lexa is pleased when she sees the approving grin on Clarke’s face.

 

“Hey don’t forget about my bisexual ass!” Clarke objects. “And let me tell you, my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.” Clarke jokes, almost singing the last bit.

 

“As long as they don’t show up in my yard, it’s all good.” Lexa replies, making them all burst out in laughter, nearly falling off their chairs. Oh how Lexa loves to make Clarke smile. Clarke’s laughter is like music into her ears. Lexa knows she would be able to hear Clarke’s laugh all day and not get tired of it. It makes her feel warm inside.

 

While they work on their assignment, Lexa looks at Clarke. Her cheeks turn slightly pink when Clarke notices her. After a while Octavia and Raven excuse themselves to go out on a date, desperately wanting some private time. Lexa offers Clarke to sit down on the couch to watch a movie. Anya and Lincoln aren’t home, so they have the house to themselves. During the movie, Clarke bites her lip while trying to gather some courage. Once she has built up enough courage, she reaches out for Lexa’s hand, hoping Lexa will allow her to hold hands again. To her relief, Lexa intertwines their fingers again. Lexa is relieved that the room is filled with the noise from the movie, otherwise Clarke would probably hear how loud Lexa’s heart is beating inside her chest. Lexa feels like she could join a rock band by how loud her heart is drumming.

 

After the movie, Clarke seems to be asleep. Lexa stares at her for a bit, in awe at the sight of Clarke sleeping, wondering if she could possibly look any cuter. Her heart is racing in her chest when she picks Clarke up to carry her to her bedroom.

 

_Fuck what am I doing? Now Clarke is in my bed. The girl who makes my heart race is in my bed. Well I couldn’t leave her on the couch._

Lexa decides to walk out and go sleep on the couch. She has slept on the couch a few times, so it’s not an issue and it’s only for one night. When she turns around, ready to walk out her bedroom, she feels a hand around her wrist.

 

“Lexa wait.” Clarke whispers. “Stay.”

 

“I’ll sleep on the couch, Clarke.” Lexa whispers back. “You can sleep in my bed.”

 

“Your bed is big enough for the both of us, Lexa.” Clarke notes.

 

“I’m comfortable with taking the couch.” Lexa replies.

 

“Please?” Clarke pleads while giving Lexa the best puppy face she has.

 

It would be tough for Lexa to resist Clarke. How can she say no to a girl who makes her feel so many things at once? Lexa nods and places herself next to Clarke. Clarke is looking at her, with her beautiful blue orbs. A lock of her blonde hair falls in front of her eyes. It feels like a reflex when Lexa tucks the lock of hair behind Clarke’s ear. Clarke smiles at her.

 

Lexa thought that Clarke had fallen asleep, when suddenly she feels a finger caressing her cheek. It makes her freeze. Clarke is caressing Lexa’s cheek. “Clarke?”

 

Clarke pulls Lexa closer to hold her. She knows that there is a chance that Lexa will push her away, and she probably will, but she has to hold her. She wants to hold Lexa. When Lexa moves back a bit, sadness falls over Clarke, but that sadness is soon gone when she feels Lexa’s hand sliding over her side. Lexa leans in and places her soft lips on Clarke’s lips, kissing her passionately. Their kiss feels like heaven. Clarke places her hand in the crook of Lexa’s neck, pulling her closer, deepening their kiss.

 

“I really like you, Lexa.” Clarke whispers against Lexa’s lips.

 

“I really like you too, Clarke.” Lexa replies.

 

Clarke moves herself closer in Lexa’s arms. “Lexa?” She whispers softly, figuring that it is now or never.

 

“Yes, Clarke?”

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Clarke asks with the most confident tone of voice she can while nerves are rushing through her body, reflecting in her voice despite her effort to hide how nervous she is. It’s endearing.

 

_Clarke is so cute. How adorable of her to ask. How would I ever be able to say no?_

 

“I would love to be your girlfriend, Clarke.” Lexa replies, reassuring Clarke. After an excited squeal from Clarke, Lexa giggles and pulls her close for another kiss.

 

They spent most of the night kissing and cuddling. Clarke never felt happier in her life. She will cherish this moment forever. Clarke nuzzles herself against Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa strokes Clarke’s hair while they both fall asleep.

 

The next morning Clarke and Lexa tiptoe towards the kitchen.

 

“Hello girls!” Anya smiles from behind them. They are busted. Anya had already noticed that Clarke was sleeping over.

 

Lexa smiles sheepishly, while wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist, planting a kiss on the blonde’s cheek.

 

“It smells really good in here.” Clarke says, while her nostrils catch a delicious smell.

 

“Lincoln is baking pancakes.” Anya replies.

 

“Yum pancakes, my favorite!” Clarke smiles while trying not to drool.  

 

“They’re Lexa’s favorite too.” Anya smiles back with a wink.

 

In the kitchen Lexa offers Clarke to sit, and even pulls a chair back for her. Clarke feels flattered. “Thanks babe.” Clarke whispers before pecking Lexa on her lips.

 

Lincoln offers a plate to Clarke. “Smiley-pancakes.” He says with a smile.

 

“It’s his specialty.” Lexa adds.

 

“In that case I’ll take two!” Clarke smiles, as if she wasn’t planning to have two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their relationships are fresh and new. The question is if what they have is strong enough.


	8. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many silly excuses do they come up with when they stumble in their class too late? Quite a bit apparently.

Clarke and Lexa walk onto the schoolyard, when their eyes catch Finn walking towards Luna. They quickly exchange looks with each other. Determination is written all over them when they walk up to Finn, thinking he’s up to no good. Neither one of them has forgotten Finn’s anger issues and they do not want to see him spiraling out of control again. Once they’re in a close range, they hear Finn talking to Luna. His voice sounds softer than they expected.

 

“I’m sorry for everything I have done.” They hear Finn say, who appears to be sincerely apologizing to Luna.

 

After a weak smile from Luna he continues. “There is a girl I know who might like to hang out with you sometime, if you’d like.” It sounds like a weak peace offering, but it is so much better than his previous behavior.

 

Finn notices Clarke and Lexa in the corner of his eyes and turns around. “Hi, Clarke.” Finn greets her, in his best attempt to sound kind. His body language is somewhere in between relaxed and tense.

 

“Hi, Finn.” Clarke replies coldly. She doesn’t buy Finn’s nice guy act because she has known him too long for that.

 

Finn’s eyes wander to Lexa who is holding Clarke’s hand. “Right…um...” Finn stutters. “It was nice to see you, and I hope you will be happy.”

 

“Lexa makes me happy.” Clarke replies, a bit warmer this time, with a gentle squeeze in her girlfriend’s hand. It must have cost Finn a lot to change his behavior like that, but Clarke still doesn’t buy it.

 

Finn tries to curve his lips into a smile before walking away, without saying another word.

 

Clarke notices Luna who is standing about five steps away from them. “Hi, Luna, are you okay?” Clarke asks her kindly, wondering if she’s alright.

 

Luna tucks a lock of her block hair behind her right ear. “Yeah I’m okay, thanks Clarke.” The smile on her face is weak and doesn’t make it convincing that she’s truly okay.

 

“I saw that Finn approached you.” Clarke says while stating the obvious.

 

“He talked with me for a while and apologized. I heard that he decided to change his ways after you two…” Luna points at Clarke and Lexa “… stood up against him and other students followed suit. Someone else informed me that it also has to do with the fact that Finn got caught one day by the principal. A phone call to his parents was made after that incident and he’s following some special program to control his anger.”

 

Clarke and Lexa are not surprised at all to hear that. It is something that Finn had coming and it had been long overdue. It’s amazing that Finn didn’t get expelled really, but surely if Finn would cause ruckus again, the odds are that he will get expelled.

 

“It’s good that he seems to behave now.” Clarke notes, speaking her thoughts aloud.

 

“It was nice seeing you around again, Clarke.” Luna whispers, ignoring the fact that Lexa exists as well and is standing there too. Luna walks away after Clarke replies with a short smile.

 

Clarke notices Octavia and Raven who are waving at them. “We should go to Octavia and Raven, they’re already waving for us.” Clarke says with a husky voice, before pulling Lexa with her.

 

Raven and Octavia grin widely when they see Clarke and Lexa holding hands. “Miss Green will wonder if her assignment included hitching up with each other.” Raven smiles.

 

“It might finally make her class interesting.” Octavia adds with a smile in Raven’s direction.

 

“You two are impossible.” Clarke grins while wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist, tucking her hands in the back pockets of Lexa’s pants.

 

Lexa cups Clarke’s cheeks in her hands. She leans in closer, and stops just an inch before touching Clarke’s lips, grinning while the blonde murmurs a complaint. “You are so cute.” Lexa whispers, finally giving in and kissing Clarke.

 

“Ladies please, we’re at school. Save some for when we get out of this place.” Raven groans.

 

“Tonight after school I’ll be going to Trikru.” Octavia says, trying to bring up another topic.

 

“So you’re still set on being a badass, huh?” Raven nudges.

 

“Raven Reyes, are you saying I’m not a badass already?” Octavia’s voice is high pitched, as she tries to sound offended but she can’t hold her smile back.

 

“Well Miss Blake…” Raven replies “… Your ass isn’t bad at all.” That last comment makes them all laugh.

 

“You’re such a smooth fucker.” Octavia whispers.

 

“You’d know.” Raven winks.

 

“Oh my god you guys TMI!” Clarke shrieks while quickly covering her ears with her hands, making them all laugh even more.

 

After laughing a while, Lexa whispers “not to burst any bubbles here, but the schoolyard is suddenly very empty. Now I know this school doesn’t count that many students, but it’s doubtful that they are suddenly all sick.”

 

“Oh shit, we’re late for class!” Raven yells after looking at her watch. Lexa has never been late to class, but when Clarke kisses her, she doesn’t mind. They all hurry towards the class.

 

“I’m glad that you all decided to join us.” Miss Green says as the girls stumble into her class. “Ten minutes late, if you want to know.”

 

“We’re sorry, Miss Green, it won’t happen again.” Lexa offers. The other girls chuckle, which makes the apology sound very insincere.

 

“What has caused the four of you to be so late in my class?” Miss Green asks, arching her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation. She’s clearly not letting them off the hook so easily.

 

Clarke, Lexa, Raven and Octavia stare at each other for a short moment. It’s not like they can tell that they were outside, kissing and laughing, now can they?

 

“Lexa forgot her backpack at Clarke’s place, after we worked very hard on our assignment…” Raven lies quickly. “…. And I forgot my pen.”

 

“I had to run back to Clarke’s place too because I forgot my socks, and walking around without socks in my sneakers doesn’t feel good.” Octavia quickly adds to the story.

 

“I had no other choice but to go back to my place with them, so Lexa could get her backpack, Raven her pen and Octavia her socks.” Clarke adds quickly with a deep husky voice, while holding her breath, realizing how ridiculous that story sounds.

 

Lexa only nods, while asking herself how she ended up in all this silliness.

 

“I can imagine how important it must have been for Raven to retrieve her pen from your house…” There’s a clear hint of sarcasm in Miss Green’s voice. “… and it makes perfect sense that Octavia left your place with her shoes on and no socks, because people do have a habit of putting their shoes on before they put their socks on. And naturally you must have forgotten to take Lexa’s backpack with you when you left your house this morning, Clarke.”

 

“It’s my lucky pen, without it I would be lost.” Raven tries. The rest of the class chuckles at Raven’s lame excuse.

 

“I couldn’t find my socks this morning and when I heard that Raven had forgotten her pen, and Lexa her backpack, I asked Clarke if she could borrow me a pair of socks.” Octavia’s excuse might even sound worse than Raven’s.

 

“As interesting as all these stories are, ladies, the next time this happens, you will all get detention.” Miss Green replies, rolling her eyes because she has had enough of listening to those lame excuses. Silently nodding, the girls turn to their seats.

 

“Really Raven a pen?” Clarke whispers while looking at Raven is disbelief. “And Octavia, a story about your socks, really?” Staring at Octavia.

 

Lexa leans in and whispers “you’re all silly and I bet Anya will love to hear about this later.”

 

“Ah yes, I bet Anya can’t wait to hear that for once you haven’t been punctual. We should go warn someone to put this in the Guinness book of records.” Octavia whispers, mocking Lexa who has officially for the first time in her life not been punctual.

 

“I think Miss Green needs to get laid.” Raven whispers while trying to hold back a chuckle. Octavia wraps a hand around her mouth to avoid chuckles to escape from it.

 

“She has a stick up her ass, so she’s halfway there.” Clarke adds and immediately covers her mouth with her right hand, since she spoke her thoughts aloud again. Lexa chuckles at the comment. When they see Miss Green staring at them they act like nothing even happened. Clarke does her best to look angelic. Not that she has to try hard, or at least that’s Lexa’s opinion. Unfortunately Miss Green thinks otherwise.

 

“Since my class is so humoring, I expect Griffin, Blake, Reyes and Woods in detention.” Miss Green’s voice sounds colder than ice. A chill runs down Octavia’s spine. Lexa however isn’t intimidated at all. Not that anyone thinks Lexa can even be intimidated by anyone, after they witnessed her standing up against a seething Finn.

 

“Yes, Miss Green.” They reply in sync.

 

During lunch Lexa sighs, which doesn’t go past Clarke. She cups Lexa’s cheeks and whispers “What’s wrong babe?”

 

“I wish we wouldn’t have gotten detention, Clarke.”

 

“I’m sorry girls, it’s my fault.” Raven apologizes. “I started it.”

 

Clarke tries to comfort Raven. “No, Rae, we’re in this together.”

 

“The blame isn’t on you, Raven.” Lexa adds.

 

Octavia swings her arm around Raven and kisses her cheek. “It’ll be fine.” Octavia reassures.

 

“You want to go to Trikru after school, and I ruined it by getting us all detention.” Raven says, apologizing to Octavia.

 

“Yeah, I do want to go, but it isn’t your fault, it’s okay, Rae.” Octavia assures.

 

After school they go to the detention room. As usual, they sit close to each other, always flocking together, like a pack.

 

“It’s cold in here.” Octavia notices while shaking a bit.

 

“I’ll keep you warm.” Raven assures Octavia.  

 

Clarke gives Lexa a hopeful look, clears her throat and whispers “I’m a bit cold too, actually.”

 

“You’re unbelievable, Clarke, do you know that?” Lexa grins, wrapping her arms around Clarke and pulling her close. “Is this warm enough?”

 

Clarke’s cheeks turn red. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Lexa winks. They sit down quickly when they hear the door opening.

 

Miss Green walks in, before announcing with an annoyed sigh “You’re not a pack of wolves, you should all take a different desk.”

 

“Maybe we are wolves.” Raven replies. Octavia nudges Raven with her elbow, making her shut up before Raven will make it worse. Of course she loves Raven and supports her, but her sassy mouth might get them in more trouble and buy them more detention.

 

Before Miss Green can reply, Finn walks in. “So glad we are honored by your presence. Not only did you show up late in class two times this week, you’re also late in detention.” Miss Green shakes her head, rolling her eyes in disbelief and annoyance. Finn takes a seat, not so far from Clarke, Raven, Octavia and Lexa.

 

When Miss Green walks out the room for a bit and announces she’ll be right back, Clarke sighs. “We could have been working on our assignment instead of sitting here in detention.”

 

“I’m surprised Miss Green has shoes that fit her, with the long toes she has.” Raven mocks. Octavia gives her a high five. “That’s my gal.” Octavia cheers, encouraging Raven’s sassiness.

 

Miss Green walks back in the detention room, making them silent again. Octavia decides to do something, so she stands up and walks towards Miss Green. The other girls listen curiously as to what Octavia is about to say to Miss Green. 

 

“Miss Green, we’re truly sorry for interrupting your class. We deserve this detention. I want to ask if I can make a call to my older brother. You see, we had planned to go to my place to work at our assignment. It’s starting to look really great. My older brother was going to cook for us and he would be very concerned to not have me home on time. My neighborhood isn’t so safe, especially after school hours, so I don’t want to worry him.” Octavia says with the most sincere look she can, softly smiling.

 

Miss Green looks at Octavia with some concern and finally says “okay, I will dismiss you all, but I expect your assignment to be top notch.” The warning in her voice doesn’t go unnoticed.

 

The girls nod and with a polite tone add “Yes, Miss Green.” As they stand up from their seats and walk out onto the schoolyard.

 

“You totally lied to Miss Green!” Raven shrieks with joy.

 

“Well I got us out, didn’t I?” Octavia smirks.

 

“That’s my girl!” Raven replies with a high five.

 

“I think you can all agree that you owe me.” Octavia continues.

 

“You’re right we do.” Clarke replies, knowing that Octavia has a point. If it wasn’t for Octavia, they would have still been in detention.

 

“What is it that you want?” Lexa asks, raising one eyebrow.

 

“I want you all to come with me to Trikru.” Octavia replies.

 

“Sure thing babe.” Raven replies before pulling Octavia into a seering kiss.

 

“That’s fair.” Lexa admits. “I’ll show the way.”

 

Lexa’s phone buzzes on their way to Trikru. When she picks it up, it is Anya on the other line. Lexa groans, mouthing to the other girls in a soft whisper “Lincoln told Anya I got detention today.” Then she turns her attention back to her phone. “It’s nothing Anya, Octavia got us out. No, you don’t have to threaten the principal…” The other girls raise their eyebrows, surprised by what they’re hearing. “We’re headed to Trikru for a bit. I always come out.” Lexa hangs up and puts her phone back into her pocket.

 

When the other girls look at her Lexa mimics Anya “mockery is not the product of a strong mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to Trikru they go :)


	9. Trikru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martial arts and cookies, because why not? :)

“This place looks epic!” Octavia shrieks, approving Trikru. It’s a black building and there’s spray paint all over it, from dragons to warriors and a bunch of random stuff. Clarke is impressed too when her eyes scan all over the building to check out the spray paint art.

 

 

Lexa guides them inside. “Wait here.” Lexa commands before walking towards a small office. Clarke, Raven and Octavia watch while Lexa is talking with someone. Eventually Lexa walks back to them, with the woman she has been talking to.

“This is Indra.” Lexa gestures her hand to the woman, introducing her to the girls. “Indra, meet my girlfriend Clarke.” Lexa says with a humbled tone when pointing at the blonde with a smile.

 

“Nice to meet you, Clarke.” Indra says politely while shaking Clarke’s hand. “I’m glad my little niece found someone.”

 

“Indra is your niece?” Octavia asks completely baffled, looking at Lexa

 

“Yes, we are related.” Lexa replies. “This is Octavia and that’s Raven.” Lexa continues, pointing her finger. Indra greets them too.

 

“Octavia wants to train here.” Lexa says while wrapping her arms around Clarke, pulling her close for a hug. She has never been much of an affection in public person, but with Clarke she doesn’t mind at all. Clarke doesn’t seem to mind either when she places a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips.

 

“Welcome to Trikru, Octavia.” Indra says politely. “I’ll sign you up.”

 

“Thank you!” Octavia shrieks, almost hugging Indra who takes a step back like she has just been insulted.

 

When Indra walks away to prepare papers for Octavia, Lexa whispers “I recommend not hugging Indra. My family does not appreciate sudden interactions like that, unless permission has been granted.”

 

“I hugged you a few times and I had no idea your family is opposed to that, so I’m guessing you must be too.” Octavia replies, a bit confused.

 

“I am aware of the times you hugged me…” Lexa looks at Clarke who’s nervously biting her bottom lip. “...But you are Clarke’s best friend, along with Raven so I made an exception.” Lexa concludes, assuring Octavia that she shouldn’t worry too much about it.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Octavia replies politely with a weak smile. Indra returns and pushes a black outfit into Octavia’s arms.

 

“I expect you here twice a week.” Indra commands to her new pupil when she’s done with the paperwork.

 

Octavia nods excitedly. Raven swings one arm over Octavia’s shoulder, allowing her to lean against her side.

 

“Will you be teaching people again?” Indra asks, diverting her attention to Lexa, searching for an answer.

 

“I’m not sure, Indra, it has been a while.” Lexa replies softly.

 

“You train people?” Clarke asks completely surprised. Lexa never mentioned to her that she trains people. She’s aware Lexa knows martial arts, but not that she actually trains people.

 

“I used to.” Lexa replies honestly.

 

“That’s actually pretty rad.” Octavia says, truly impressed.

 

“Yeah Lexa, you’re like…18?” Raven pitches in, confused how someone her age can be a trainer of martial arts.

 

Lexa nods softly. It’s not the first time she’s met with surprised reactions. She has been teaching people martial arts when she was 16, making her the youngest to do so. Her personal training had begun when she turned 5 years old. Back in those days, she had been the youngest in her division.

 

Clarke, Lexa and Raven sit down on a bench while Octavia is getting prepared for her first training. To Raven’s surprise, she sees Anya walking in. “Do you train here too?” Raven asks. Her interest is peeked.

 

“No, I teach people, it’s my job here.” Anya replies as if that should be obvious. Anya has been working at Trikru for a few years already. Trikru belongs to their family, so for Anya it is obvious to work there. Since the gym belongs to them, it is fair game when they feel like showing up for training or teaching. When Lexa used to train, Anya always went with her to train too.

 

Anya’s eyes drift to Lexa. “Will you be teaching again?” She asks, arching her eyebrow with confusion, assuming she will.

 

“I’m not sure.” Lexa replies as truthfully as she can. She hasn’t really thought about it yet.

 

“We miss you here, Lex, you’re the best after all.” Anya smiles.

 

Anya’s comment has peeked Clarke’s interest even more. “You’re the best?” She asks Lexa, while studying the look on Lexa’s face carefully.

 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Lexa replies with a silent sigh.

 

“Anya is right our little Lex here is the best.” Indra pitches in when she overhears their conversation, nodding with Anya in common agreement.

 

“She can get anyone on the floor in ten seconds.” Anya brags. Not that she’s lying. She has seen Lexa doing that more than once.

 

“Don’t listen to them.” Lexa sighs while looking at Clarke and shrugging it off.  

 

“Can I try?” Clarke asks, gesturing towards the mats, wanting to team up with Lexa.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Clarke.” Lexa shrugs, not liking this at all.

 

“I trust you.” Clarke whispers with a squeeze in Lexa’s hand.

 

“Fine.” Lexa eventually gives in, not being able to resist her girlfriend. _How can she say no to such a pretty face?_  

 

Indra is quick to get them both an outfit. “Well hey count me in too. I don’t want to be sitting here on this bench all lonesome while y’all are on those mats.” Raven says, pretending to be offended that they would all go on the mats without her.

 

Indra offers Raven an outfit too. “I do expect those outfits back later, because you two are not members.” Indra says while eyeing Clarke and Raven, assuming they have no intentions of becoming members. “I will allow this because you’re here with Lex.”

 

Clarke and Raven nod, appreciating the gesture that Indra is making.  

 

Once they change into the outfits, they walk onto the mat. Raven wraps her arms around Octavia. “You look hot in that outfit, team up with me.” Raven whispers to Octavia, who replies by grabbing Raven’s wrist and dragging her further onto the mats.

 

“I’ll kick your ass, Rae.” Octavia giggles.

 

“I’d like to see you try.” Raven smirks.

 

Clarke follows Lexa onto the mat. She’s not sure what she’s actually doing. She’s not a fighter, but somehow she feels the desire to impress Lexa, although she has more chance to make a complete fool out of herself. Martial arts must be a passion of Lexa, like art is hers, so she wants to indulge herself in it to learn more about what Lexa likes.

 

Lexa can’t shake her concern for Clarke, so she barely does anything when Clarke tries to get her down onto the mat.

 

“You’re going way too easy on her.” Anya smirks while she watches them with amusement in her eyes. “You never had a problem before with getting a girl down.”

 

“Shut up, Anya.” Lexa groans. Clarke’s cheeks go crimson red after hearing Anya’s comment.

 

“It won’t hurt her to fall onto the mat.” Anya protests.

 

Lexa cups a hand behind Clarke’s head and with a swift move, she makes Clarke fall onto the mat, her hand still carefully cupped behind Clarke’s head, leaning down with her to assure the fall is soft. Clarke is endeared by how caring Lexa is. When Lexa smiles at her, Clarke quickly pulls her down too, making Lexa land on top of Clarke. They smile at each other for a while. Clarke runs her thumb over Lexa’s lips, igniting a fire in Lexa who pins Clarke’s arms down on the mat, carefully holding the blonde’s wrists to make sure she won’t hurt her. Lexa’s eyes linger onto Clarke’s lips before planting a kiss so warm that it can probably burn an entire forest. Regretfully she pulls away, knowing that they’re not alone.

 

“It looks like you can be a top after all.” Clarke giggles.

 

“And you can be a bottom.” Lexa smiles back while getting up again, reaching a hand to Clarke to pull her up as well. After a while they sit down on the bench. Clarke is trying to catch her breath, accepting a cup of water which Lexa is offering her, amazed at how the brunette looks like she didn’t even break a sweat.  

 

Indra seems slightly bothered with Octavia and Raven who have changed their fight into what looks like a tickle contest. “This is not our way.” Indra comments, sounding a bit grumpy.

 

“Speaking of our way, does Octavia know our code?” Anya asks like something just dropped out of the sky.

 

“I haven’t told her yet.” Lexa replies. She grabs Octavia’s wrist and pulls her to the side to talk privately.

 

“Okay so what’s the code?” Octavia asks.

 

Lexa clears her throat and widens her eyes. “Our code is that we do not use our skills to bring harm to others. We do not attack nor fight people. Our skills are only to be used when defending ourselves…” Lexa looks over at Clarke for a second “… or others.” Lexa sighs before continuing. “We fight only if we must, but injuries have to be kept to a minimum.”

 

“I will honor the code.” Octavia assures before pursing her lips together.

 

“Keep in mind that you might collect small injuries during training sessions.” Lexa warns, before they both walk back to the others.

 

When they are done changing back into their clothes, they tumble outside, still giggling. “Indra looks like a badass.” Octavia comments.

 

“She’s a tough cookie, but she’s sweet once you know her better.” Lexa replies.

 

“I could go for a cookie.” Raven says while licking her lips. When the others look confused at her she adds “I mean an actual cookie you guys! You’re all gross.”

 

“We can go to my place to bake some.” Clarke offers. That’s something she doesn’t have to offer twice.

 

“The first one to arrive at your house, gets the first cookie, deal?” Octavia suggests. Clarke’s house is only five minutes away, so it isn’t that far too run.

 

“Deal!” They all shriek before running off. Lexa grabs Clarke’s hand, enjoying the warmth they share. Octavia and Raven are running in front of them like two crazy girls who would fight over the last pair of boots on sale. Clarke giggles, highly amused by the sight of her best friends. Octavia jumps onto Raven’s back. “Now we both will be first and then we can share that first cookie.” Octavia whispers. Raven has no objection.

 

“Ahhh they’re going to win!” Clarke giggles, finally getting into the competition as she sees Octavia and Raven who are running a few steps in front of them.

 

“Jump onto my back.” Lexa offers while crunching down to make it easier for Clarke to hop on her back.

 

“I can’t do that.” Clarke resists. She doesn’t want to exhaust Lexa.

 

“It’s okay, Clarke. I can take it, I used to run track.” Lexa insists. She has a competitive nature and she wants to win this silly race.

 

Clarke gives in and hops onto Lexa’s back. It doesn’t take long for Lexa to run past Raven who seems to be searching for her breath. Octavia gently pats Ravens shoulder while shrieking “they’re going to win, ahhh run!”

 

Lexa and Clarke arrive first at Clarke’s house. “Water please.” Raven whispers with a husky voice, trying to catch her breath. Octavia feels a bit guilty and makes it up by kissing Raven. “Ah yes, this helps me breathe.” Raven says sarcastically before kissing Octavia back.

 

“If I wasn’t so gay, I’d almost puke.” Lexa smirks at the two lovebirds.

 

“I could say the same about the way you eyefuck Clarke.” Raven smirks back.

 

“Touché.” Lexa grins.

 

They all help to bake cookies. Lexa is impressed when she sees how Clarke is decorating the cookies. “Your cookies look amazing, Clarke.” Lexa whispers truthfully.

 

“And they taste even better.” Raven adds, munching on a cookie like it’s the best thing she ever tasted, licking her fingers when she’s done devouring it.

 

“I made some milkshake too.” Clarke smiles, showing off the milkshake she made. “It’s vanilla.”

 

“This won’t bring boys to your yard, will it?” Lexa jokes.

 

“Oh my god, noooo!” Clarke giggles, while screaming on the inside at the thought that Lexa has remembered that. Clarke takes a sip from her milkshake.

 

“Good, in that case, can I have a taste?” Lexa asks. 

 

“Sure.” Clarke smiles. She offers Lexa a glass, but instead of taking the glass, Lexa pulls Clarke into a kiss. Clarke feels Lexa’s tongue sliding into her mouth, swirling around her own.

 

When Lexa pulls away she whispers “yummy” making Clarke speechless.

 

“That was so smooth!” Raven cheers, holding her thumb up to Lexa as a sign of approval, whishing she would have thought of that herself. Raven proceeds to look at Octavia “I want a taste too.” They both giggle when they kiss.

 

“You’re all so gay.” Anya smirks with faking gagging noises. Apparently Clarke had left her front door open, because Anya had followed them. “Next thing you know, you’ll be buying matching clothes.” Anya grabs a cookie from the plate and puts it in her mouth.

 

“Gay all the way!” Raven chants.

 

In no time they eat all the cookies and drink their milkshakes. When it gets late they call it a night. Clarke struggles to let Lexa go when she walks out the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Clarke.” Lexa chuckles, pressing a kiss onto Clarke’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going well, nothing can go wrong, or can it?


	10. Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna asks Clarke to go grab a drink together. Things don't go so well when Lexa walks in on something.

Six months had gone by and Clarke couldn’t be happier. Her relationship with Lexa was going steady. Octavia and Raven seemed really happy too, although Raven wasn’t all that pleased with Octavia’s improving martial arts skills, which caused her to get her ass served to her sometimes, but they all knew that it was just an excuse from Raven. The truth is that Raven is worried, especially after the time Octavia finished her training with her lips busted. When that happened, Raven went with Octavia to her next training so she could point out who did that to her, even though she knows it was not on purpose. In an attempt to teach that person a lesson, Raven got her lips busted too. It made Octavia even more smitten with Raven. It did leave Raven wary about the training that Octavia follows.

 

Clarke is crossing the schoolyard when she hears a voice behind her, calling her name. “Clarke, wait.” When she turns around, Luna is walking towards her. “Oh hi, Luna!” Clarke says with a weak smile. Her eyes are scanning around the schoolyard, to see if Lexa has arrived yet. As punctual as Lexa is, she probably won’t take much longer to arrive.

 

“I haven’t thanked you enough yet for what you did for me, with Finn, and for getting him to be so kind now.” Luna’s voice is soft, her black hair carefully tugged behind her ears. Finn has changed a lot over the course of six months, which was really a surprise.

 

“It was nothing, really.” Clarke replies, silently dismissing Luna. Her eyes continue to roam over the schoolyard, looking around for Lexa.

 

“Would you be okay with having a drink with me after school?” Luna asks while her eyes scan Clarke’s expressions, looking for an answer. “It’s Friday after all, and it would be my way to thank you properly.” Luna adds, hoping that Clarke will accept.

 

“Luna I don’t think I…” Clarke begins to explain.

 

“Just one drink?” Luna tries, wishing Clarke will say yes.

 

“Perhaps, but only for one drink.” Clarke replies with some doubt in her voice. Her thoughts are with Lexa, and how all she wants to do is spend time with Lexa. She doesn’t really know Luna, but she doesn’t want to be rude either. Luna must have mustered all the courage she has to be asking her, Clarke knows that Luna is very shy. That and her name is pretty much all she knows about Luna.

 

“I’ll see you after school, Clarke, meet me at the grounder’s.” Luna smiles before walking away, assuming she’ll see Clarke there.

 

“Okay, Luna, I’ll see you there.” Clarke smiles back faintly.

 

Lexa walks up towards Clarke and kisses her. Lexa’s lips remind Clarke of honey, only better. “What did Luna say to you?” Lexa mumbles against Clarke’s lips.

 

“Oh she was thanking me and she asked to go for a drink after school at the grounder’s.” Clarke replies, trying to make it sound like it is the most casual thing.

 

Lexa looks at her, surprised by what Clarke just told her. “She asked you out?” Lexa looks Clarke into her eyes. “And you said yes?”

 

“Not like a date or anything, just a drink because she wants to thank me. I said I’ll accept one drink, but that’s it.” Clarke replies to reassure Lexa. “I was trying to be polite to her.”

 

Lexa nods. She knows Clarke. Of course Clarke accepted Luna’s offer.

 

The whole class cheers when the final bell rings, announcing the weekend they have all been waiting for. “We’re going to your place, right Lexa?” Raven asks, looking at Lexa. They had all agreed that they would go to Lexa’s place after school, so Raven assumed that it is still on.

 

“Yes.” Lexa replies with a hint of sadness because Clarke won’t be going with them.

 

“I will be there later, I told Luna I’d accept one drink at the grounder’s.” Clarke excuses herself, feeling guilty for abandoning her friends and mostly for abandoning Lexa.

 

Lexa gives Clarke a chaste kiss. “Don’t take too long, Clarke.”

 

“I’ll be at your place in an hour.” Clarke reassures with a soft squeeze in Lexa’s hand. She would rather go to Lexa’s place right away, but she already told Luna she accepted the drink. It is too late to back out. Standing Luna up would be beyond rude, and would probably upset the girl.

 

Lexa left with Octavia and Raven in her foot tracks, while Clarke heads towards the grounder’s. It is only a couple blocks from school. When Clarke arrives there, Luna is sitting at a table and waving at her.

 

“Clarke, hi!”  Her voice is filled with enthusiasm.

 

It makes Clarke feel bad for not wanting to be there at all. Clarke takes the seat in front of Luna. “Hi, Luna.” Clarke smiles, trying to cover up her lingering sadness. She spends a lot of time with Lexa, but being apart from her is tough.

 

Luna orders some drinks and begins to talk to Clarke. The blonde’s thoughts drift off to Lexa, in the distance she hears Luna rambling on about her coming out story. As much as Clarke tries to be kind and listen to Luna, she can’t stop thinking about Lexa.

 

Luna seems to notice that something isn’t right. “Is something bothering you, Clarke?” Luna asks with a soft voice.

 

“I miss Lexa, my girlfriend.” Clarke replies while her voice almost breaks.

 

Luna reaches out for Clarke’s hand to comfort her, but Clarke pulls her had away. “I’m sorry.” Luna whispers while staring into her glass.

 

“I don’t like the idea of Clarke going out with someone else.” Lexa sighs, resting her elbows on her knees. Her couch suddenly doesn’t feel so comfortable anymore now that Clarke isn’t there.

 

“It’s not a date she’ll be here soon, like she said.” Raven says while sitting down next to Lexa.

 

“It’ll be okay, Lexa.” Octavia reassures, softly squeezing Lexa’s shoulder, causing the brunette to flinch at the sudden touch.  

 

“I’m just worried, I really like Clarke.” Lexa continues.

 

“You love her, don’t you?” Octavia asks, inspecting the reaction on Lexa’s face.

 

Lexa nods. “Yes.” She admits. There’s no point in hiding it. It’s obvious that she does. Of course Clarke’s best friends notice.

 

“How about we surprise her and go up there?” Raven offers. “By the time we get there, she’ll be done with her drink with that Luna girl.”

 

“That is actually not a bad idea, Raven.” Lexa replies.

 

They’re just about to cross the street when they see Clarke and Luna standing outside the grounder’s. Clarke is still talking with Luna and doesn’t notice them standing across the street.

 

“Thank you for the drink, Luna.” Clarke says while offering a smile to Luna. She tries to be polite, but she can’t wait to get back to Lexa.

 

“I’m glad you accepted.” Luna smiles back. “I… I want to tell you something.”

 

“What do you want to tell me?” Clarke asks with a soft voice.

 

“I like you, Clarke, even more since the day you stood up for me.” Luna admits.

 

Clarke is a bit lost for words. Breaking someone’s heart isn’t exactly something she loves doing. “You’re a nice girl, Luna, but I’m with Lexa.” Clarke replies carefully.

 

“I know, but I wish I’d have a chance.” Luna sighs. “Maybe this will change your mind.” Before Clarke is full aware of what’s happening, Luna leans in and kisses her, even though Clarke told her she’s with Lexa. It was only a second. Clarke pushes Luna away, refusing to kiss her back, but it is already too late.

 

“Clarke!” Lexa spat, making Clarke jump back. Lexa had just crossed the street and saw Clarke kissing with Luna.

 

“Lexa, it’s not what it looks like…” Clarke tries to explain, while her mind connects the dots, but Lexa isn’t giving her a chance.

 

“Safe it, Clarke!” Lexa hisses. Tears begin to roll over Lexa’s cheeks. Before it sinks in what just happened, Lexa runs off. Tears are flooding over Clarke’s cheeks now too. Raven and Octavia stare at the scene with open mouths, not knowing what to say.

 

“I’m so sorry, Clarke.” Luna whispers, feeling bad for the mistake she made. Clarke can’t bring herself to say a word, all she does is cry.

 

“Go away or I’ll give you something to be sorry about.” Raven says angrily, waiting for Luna to leave. Before she can say anything else, Luna is already hurrying herself towards the opposite direction.

 

Raven and Octavia walk Clarke home. They have known Clarke for a long time and Clarke isn’t the person who would kiss someone while being with someone else.

 

“What happened?” Octavia asks while wiping tears off Clarke’s face, giving her a chance to explain.

 

“Luna kissed me and… and…” More tears roll over Clarke’s cheeks while she tries to explain what happened.

 

“And now Lexa thinks you were kissing Luna.” Raven adds to finish what Clarke is trying to tell them.

 

“Yes, but I wasn’t, I wouldn’t… I love Lexa, I love her.” Clarke crumbles. Raven and Octavia decide to stay with Clarke the whole night. Clarke is a sobbing mess. As her best friends, they want to be there for her. There was no way they would leave Clarke like that. All their efforts to console Clarke go in vain.

 

“She what?!” Anya spat, shocked about what she’s hearing.

 

“I saw her kissing with another girl.” Lexa whispers, fighting a tear that tries to escape from the corner of her eye.

 

“Are you sure?” Anya questions, surprised at the thought of Clarke doing that. Not that she knows Clarke that long, but she always appeared as a decent girl.

 

“I’m not entirely sure, but I saw them kissing.” Lexa whispers while desperately fighting her tears. “I have to think.”

 

“I’m sorry, Lex.” Anya sits down next to Lexa, keeping her company all night. Lexa can’t sleep. The image of Clarke kissing another girl keeps taunting her.

 

“Lexa didn’t break up with you.” Octavia tries to comfort Clarke.

 

“No, but after this I’m pretty sure she will.” Clarke cries while pushing her face into her pillow.

 

“It was just a misunderstanding, if you explain she’ll understand.” Raven whispers, gently rubbing Clarke’s back.

 

The next day Clarke goes up to Lexa’s place, determined to explain the misunderstanding. With some hesitation she knocks on Lexa’s door. Anya opens the door with a frustrated look on her face. “You’re not welcome after what you did. I thought you were a decent girl, but it looks like I was wrong.”

 

“I can explain, please Anya, let me in, I can explain everything.” Clarke sounds desperate, it almost makes Anya pity her. Almost is not good enough. Anya ignores Clarke and slams the door in her face instead.

 

Lexa had gone out early that morning and wandered the streets, lost in her thoughts. When she sees Luna, she can’t stop herself and walks up to her. “Did you like kissing with my girlfriend?!” Lexa spat.

 

“I’m sorry, Lexa, but I can explain.” Luna stutters while cringing at the sight of Lexa, who looks like she is about to rip Luna in half.

 

“I don’t want to hear how much you enjoyed kissing Clarke.” Lexa says coldly, clenching her jaw. She turns around to walk away, before she will do something she’ll regret.

 

“I kissed Clarke, she didn’t kiss me!” Luna yells, making Lexa freeze. Luna’s words are slowly sinking in, making Lexa turn around again.

 

“Look, you have every right to hate me, but don’t take it out on Clarke.” Luna whispers in an attempt to make this right. “Clarke didn’t do anything. Clarke didn’t kiss me. I kissed her, and she pushed me away. She turned me down because she’s with you and she only wants you.”

 

“I will give you one chance to explain, sit.” Lexa commands, pointing at a bench. Luna complies and explains everything.

 

“Did the walk clear your head a bit?” Anya asks when she sees Lexa walk back inside. Lexa explains what just happened. “Then it wasn’t good that I slammed the door in her face earlier today.” Anya says apologetically, this time feeling pity for Clarke who hadn’t deserved to get the door slammed in her face.

 

“You did what?” Lexa looks at Anya in horror, picturing how innocent Clarke is and how she had tried to explain everything, only to get the door slammed in her face. Lexa grabs her coat and wastes no time to go to Clarke’s place. She has to make this right.

 

Raven opens the door. Before Lexa can walk in, Raven leans in closer, squeezes Lexa’s shoulder and whispers “please don’t hurt her again.”

 

“I won’t.” Lexa whispers back. When she walks inside, Clarke is sitting on the couch, still sobbing. Octavia is sitting next to her, trying to comfort her. As soon as Clarke notices Lexa, she runs towards her.

 

“I can explain, Lexa.” Clarke cries. “Please, let me explain.”

 

Lexa pulls Clarke into a hug, holding her close to her chest. “Shh Clarke, I’m here.” Lexa whispers, stroking Clarke’s hair. “I saw Luna today, and she explained what happened. I’m sorry, Clarke.” Lexa apologizes.

 

“I’m so happy that you’re here, Lexa.” Clarke whispers. Her emotions overwhelm her and she can’t be mad about what happened. It was all a misunderstanding.

 

“I never meant to hurt you, Clarke.” Lexa whispers, pained by how hurt Clarke is.

 

“It was a misunderstanding, we’re okay now.” Clarke assures, relieved that it is cleared up.

 

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa whispers, giving in to what she has been feeling for a long time.

 

“I love you too, Lexa. But I want you to trust me, like I trust you.”

 

“I do trust you, Clarke.” Lexa assures. This time she won’t mess it up.

 

Octavia and Raven let out a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry for slamming that door in your face.” Anya apologizes, right after she walks in.

 

“I think we can all use a drink.” Raven suggests.

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Anya replies.

 

They all sit at down at the table, processing the aftermath of the misunderstanding that nearly broke them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to end the chapter well. After ep 7 from season 3, I want to keep the angst to a minimum.


	11. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls play fun games, from spinning the bottle to truth or dare.

Later that night Raven suggests to play spin the bottle, so they can have some fun, which all they can all use.  

 

“How can this bottle land three times on Lexa and Clarke to kiss?” Raven can’t believe how that keeps happening. They had been spinning that dammed bottle for a while now and each time it landed on Clarke, it landed on Lexa next, and vice versa.

 

“Fate.” Clarke winks with a smile on her face. It is the only explanation Clarke can think off. Why else would that happen over and over again? Not that she minds at all, oh no, she loves to kiss Lexa over and over again. She doesn’t need a bottle to tell her that. Clarke slips her hands behind Lexa’s neck and pulls her close for an eager kiss, pulls away and notices how the look on Lexa’s face is longing for more.

 

The next spin lands on Anya and Raven. Anya looks at Octavia, seeking permission, who gives her a short nod. Anya leans in closer to kiss Raven. “Not bad.” Anya says approvingly after the kiss.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Raven softly chuckles. When Octavia nudges her, she adds “Of course not as good as my girl.” Raven pulls Octavia close for a hug, with an ‘I’m sorry’ in her eyes.

 

“How about some truth or dare?” Anya offers, wanting to spice things up a bit.  Spinning a bottle is lovely, but truth or dare opens more doors.

 

“Is that a challenge?” Lexa flips one of her eyebrows higher. She licks her lips, feeling her competitive nature rise.

 

“Why yes, it is.” Anya smirks, visibly noticing Lexa’s reaction. She knows her little sister all too well.

 

“If you all behave, I don’t mind to play.” Clarke adds, tossing a warning look at Raven.

 

Lexa chuckles and whispers “you should tell Anya that.” Anya shakes her head, pretending to be innocent.

 

Octavia gets to have the first turn. “Anya, if you could kiss anyone in this room, who would you kiss?” Octavia asks, after Anya chose truth.

 

“I’d pick Raven.” Anya answers, clinging her glass to Raven’s glass. “Cheers.” Raven is the only girl in the room she has kissed, but Octavia looks too young for her taste and if she would have picked Clarke, Lexa might have punched her, plus Raven isn’t so bad.

 

“Clarke, did you do the do yet?” Raven asks Clarke.

 

The blonde painfully regrets choosing truth and almost chokes on her drink. “Raven! So much for behaving!” Clarke yells. “But no… I haven’t.” Completely flustered, Clarke stares at the floor. Lexa blushes too when everyone looks at her with question marks plastered over their face, wondering why she hasn’t banged Clarke yet. How nice of them.

 

“Dare.” Lexa chooses, looking at Anya who has an evil grin on her face. She feels like dare might be a better choice than truth, especially if the questions are so…different.

 

“I dare you to kiss Clarke and you have to use your tongue.” Anya says, actually granting her little sister a favor because Lexa loves to kiss Clarke any chance she gets.  

 

“Now you’re just helping them!” Raven protests, picking up on what’s Anya doing.

 

Clarke and Lexa both smirk. Lexa’s tongue is smooth and soft like velvet, slowly making circles around Clarke’s tongue, while her hands rest on the blonde’s cheeks.  

 

Raven makes fake gagging noises. “Okay that’s enough of that.” Raven has enough of their little display. Clarke and Lexa laugh after pulling away from their kiss.

 

After a while Anya goes home, to leave the couples alone. Raven and Octavia disappear into Clarke’s guest room so they can have some time alone, away from misses fluff and misses fluffier.  

 

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand to guide her to her bedroom. She ruffles through her closet, to toss Lexa a big shirt for her to sleep in, while grabbing one for herself. The shirts are so ridiculously big that they can swim in it. It doesn’t take long for them to take their clothes off and to put the shirts on.

 

Lexa sits down on the bed and pulls Clarke onto her lap for a kiss. Clarke feels Lexa’s tongue touching her lips and she parts her lips a bit to allow her access. Clarke puts her hands on Lexa’s waist, resting them on her shirt. Lexa’s hands slide under Clarke’s shirt. Before sliding her hands up, Lexa hesitates, pulls away and looks at Clarke. “Is this okay?” Lexa asks with a soft whisper. Clarke nods, granting Lexa permission.

 

Lexa’s hands slide up to Clarke’s breasts. Slowly she takes off Clarke’s shirt. Clarke looks at Lexa’s shirt. “Can I?” she whispers. Lexa nods. Clarke chuckles when she clumsily lifts the hem of Lexa’s shirt.

 

“You’re so adorable.” Lexa smiles, pulling Clarke close for a kiss.

 

It doesn’t take long before they’re both in their underwear. Lexa’s tongue dances over Clarke’s body, making Clarke whimper. Her hands gently cup Clarke’s breasts, after unclasping her bra and tossing it on the floor. Lexa stares into Clarke’s eyes, to make sure this is what Clarke wants. She doesn’t want to rush anything.

 

“It’s okay.” Clarke whispers.

 

Lexa slides Clarke’s panties down, taking a moment to drink in the sight of the blonde’s beautiful body. Clarke pulls Lexa into a passionate kiss, earning a soft moan from the brunette.

 

“This will be your first time, Clarke”. Lexa whispers. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Her green eyes pierce through Clarke’s blue orbs.

 

“Yes, I’m sure. I want this. I want you, us, all of it.” Clarke whispers, pulling Lexa into another kiss to reassure her that she’s ready.

 

Lexa leaves a trial of butterfly kisses on Clarke’s body. In between she looks at the blonde, to make sure Clarke is okay with what she’s doing. Clarke lets out a moan when she feels Lexa tongue flicking gently between her thighs. After about an hour, Clarke comes undone underneath Lexa.

 

“Fuck… Lexa… that was amazing.” Clarke whimpers with a husky voice.

 

Lexa smiles and lets herself fall onto her back, right next to Clarke. She props herself on her elbow and caresses Clarke’s arm with her fingers, making the blonde shiver.

 

“My turn.” Clarke grins, wanting to make Lexa feel good. She kisses the brunette’s neck, sucking onto her pulse point.

 

Lexa whimpers at every touch, impressed, knowing that this is Clarke’s first time. Clarke teases Lexa between her thighs, kissing them slowly.

 

“Please.” Lexa whispers, pleading Clarke to go on.

 

Clarke grins before giving Lexa what she wants. When Lexa comes undone, she’s beyond impressed with Clarke. She wraps Clarke in her arms, like a little spoon. “I love you, Clarke.” Lexa whispers wholeheartedly with a smile on her face.

 

“I love you too, Lexa, I love you so much.” Clarke whispers back.

 

“Nobody had to dare us, isn’t that impressive.” Lexa chuckles.

 

“Shut up.” Clarke grins, tickling Lexa. Before she can continue tickling Lexa, the brunette flips her over and tickles her even more. Clarke shrieks. “I surrender.” Clarke pleads.

 

“You are so cute, Clarke.” Lexa whispers while planting a kiss on Clarke’s nose. “But surrendering is not an option.” Lexa grabs a pillow and challenges Clarke to a pillow fight. They toss on their big shirts again, and a pillow fight breaks out.

 

Clarke giggles while she runs out her bedroom and makes her way through her kitchen, followed by Lexa.

 

“I will get you, Clarke!” Lexa chuckles while running after her girlfriend.

 

Octavia and Raven are standing next to the couch when they see Clarke and Lexa running around like they’re high on sugar. They had heard the noise, and were curious to check it out.

 

“Um… do we want to know?” Octavia whispers, making Clarke and Lexa stop for a bit.

 

“We’re having a pillow fight!” Clarke squeals while she gets ready to run again.

 

“Count us in!” Octavia yells excitedly while grabbing a pillow from the couch. Raven does the same when Octavia smashes a pillow in her face.

 

In a matter of seconds, the four of them are running around the house, having a pillow fight. Lexa is in utter awe by seeing Clarke running around the house, chuckling with what is probably the biggest pillow she has in her hands. It gives Lexa a warm feeling to see Clarke so happy. Octavia keeps tossing one pillow after another at Raven, making Raven wonder where the hell she’s getting so many pillows from. When they all get exhausted, they fall onto the floor. This is a moment that Clarke never wants to forget. They make a bunch of silly faces and take lots of pictures to cherish the moment even more.

 

“I’m happy I met you, Clarke.” Lexa whispers. “And your friends too.”

 

“Group hug!” Octavia chants, pulling them all into one big hug.

 

“You’re squeezing me, O!” Raven says as if she’s objecting. Sneakily she squishes Octavia even more in return.

 

The next morning Anya shows up at Clarke’s doorstep with a bunch of pancakes. “It’s a peace offering.” Anya explains while Clarke gestures for her to come inside.

 

“Lincoln made them, didn’t he?” Clarke smirks, knowing that Lincoln is always the one who bakes pancakes.

 

“But I delivered them.” Anya winks with a short laugh.

 

Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist and plants a kiss on her cheek. Octavia and Raven stumble into the kitchen to welcome the smell of pancakes. “Try not to drool.” Clarke laughs at the sight of Raven, grabbing a plate like her life depends on it.

 

“Lincoln is a sweet pal.” Octavia notes.

 

“He made an extra one for you, Octavia.” Anya says. The others think she’s serious, but she’s actually teasing.

 

Raven is quick to wrap her arms around Octavia after putting her plate down. “My girl.” She says with possessiveness in her voice.

 

“The extra pancake is to know when he can attend the wedding.” Anya smirks.

 

“I’ll put him on the list as the best man.” Octavia winks while snatching a plate.

 

“He might make more pancakes…” Raven whispers while looking at Clarke and Lexa, making sure not to be heard by them. Octavia and Anya grin and nod because they know which page Raven is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really awkward when I was writing the part where Clarke experiences her first time. That's why it's not explicit. I had to go with the cute fluff afterwards to shake the awkwardness. Despite not wanting to be explicit about some things, I felt like the story needed that little bit. I hope it's not a huge disappointment! :)


	12. Chemistry

Another Monday arrives, dragging them all to school. The principal had announced a new class schedule and added a new class onto their lists, for anyone who would be interested in taking it. Raven had been beyond thrilled when she checked out their new schedule. That’s because the new class is chemistry, which happens to be a class that Raven always wanted. Of course Raven signed herself up for it in a record time. Octavia, Clarke and Lexa did the same. They always followed the exact same classes, so obviously they chose to join Raven in the new class. There are only three months left until their graduation, so it doesn’t really matter to them.

 

Raven is standing in the hall with Octavia when Clarke and Lexa walk up to them. “Did you check which class we have first and where it is?” Clarke asks while ruffling through her bag to search for her own copy of their schedule. Earlier that morning she had been rushing to get to school on time, so she hadn’t checked which class she’d have first and where.

 

“Our first class is chemistry it is in room 9.92.7” Raven replies.

 

“That’s a very odd number.” Octavia notes, furrowing her eyebrows.

 

“Oh my god you guys!” Raven shrieks.

 

“What is it?” Clarke asks.

 

“I totally get it! 9.92.7!” Raven yells, excitement sparking in her eyes.

 

“Um yeah that’s our class…” Octavia replies confused.

 

“Yeah, but get this; 9 stands for fluorine, 92 stands for uranium and 7 stands for nitrogen! Raven shrieks. When the others still look confused she adds “It spells FUN you guys!”

 

Now Octavia, Clarke and Lexa understand what is making Raven shriek so much.

 

“That’s actually kinda cool.” Octavia says with a smile.

 

“Here I was thinking that this school is boring.” Lexa pitches in.

 

“Are you sure you want to take that chemistry class, Raven? You might as well be the one teaching that class.” Clarke notes with a smirk in Raven’s direction, who’s grinning like there’s no tomorrow.

 

They find their class just before the bell rings. Raven takes a seat in the front row, to the amusement of the other girls. They always sit in the back, but in this class they will sit in the front, since Raven is sitting on the edge of her seat, squealing like a seal with a smile on her face.

 

One by one the other students drip in the class. Once they have all taken a seat, the teacher walks in. It’s a young man who looks like he can’t be older than 25. It must be his first year as a teacher. His hair is short and brown. He doesn’t wear a suit like the other male teachers do. His clothes are casual. If they wouldn’t know he’s the teacher, he might pass for just another student.

 

“Hello students, my name is Mr. Wick.” The man says kindly. His expressions are soft.

 

“I’d love to be the flame to his candle.” One student whispers just loud enough for the entire class to hear, making them all chuckle.

 

Mr. Wick chuckles too, making him appeal even more to the students. “That’s a tempting offer, but my husband would not like that very much.”

 

Apparently Mr. Wick is gay. This makes him the only teacher that’s not straight, as far as they know. It’s surprising that he shared that with the whole class, just like that. Whispers float through the class until Mr. Wick hushes them to silence.

 

“Are you all ready for some chemistry?” Mr. Wick asks.

 

“I already got some right here.” Raven replies while swinging her arm over Octavia’s shoulder for a few seconds to make clear that she’s talking about Octavia and not the teacher. Mr. Wick chuckles a bit before going on with his class.

 

“Would you all like to know a fun fact about this class?” Mr. Wick asks.

 

Octavia, Raven, Clarke and Lexa see what he did there. Before anyone can reply Raven shouts “the number of the class equals fun!”

 

“I’ll have to ask you to leave my class.” Mr. Wick replies.

 

Raven is in a shock, but before she can even try to defend herself, Mr. Wick continues.

 

“I have to ask you to leave because you seem ready to graduate.” Mr. Wick smiles and the class takes it as a cue to laugh, knowing that their teacher is kidding.

 

Raven winks at him. “I would joke back, but I might not get a reaction.”

 

“I might enjoy a joke, periodically.” Mr. Wick replies with a bright smile on his face. He pulls out a list with pictures and names of his students, to help him memorize them. When he manages to let them all be silent, he goes on. “Since I’m new here and you all don’t know me, and I don’t know anything about all of you either, I want to give everyone a moment to introduce themselves.”

 

Students exchange weird looks. It’s their last year and introducing themselves is something they haven’t done since their first year. They don’t look enthusiastic at all to do this on a Monday morning.

 

“I’ll go first.” Mr. Wick begins. “So, I’m Mr. Wick. I graduated last summer and got offered a job here at Arkadia, since they decided to open a new class, which is chemistry. I married my husband two years ago and we have a beautiful baby girl.”

 

One by one, the students get a chance to introduce themselves.

 

“I’m Raven Reyes, 18 years old. Chemistry is one of my passions. Octavia is my gal.” Raven says with a smile on her face, making clear that Octavia really is hers.

 

“I’m Octavia Blake, 18 years old as well. Another type of chemistry led me to this class. My passion is martial arts.” Octavia says with a smooth wink at Raven.

 

“I’m Clarke Griffin, 18 years old but every student in this class probably is. My passion is art.” Clarke rushes her words to get this little introduction thing over with. Being in front of the class suddenly feels awkward.

 

“I’m Lexa Woods, 18 years old. My passion is martial arts and girls.” Lexa says teasingly, causing Clarke to nudge her while the whole class chuckles.

 

Some students mumble about the whole ‘introducing one’s sexuality’ thing that seems to be happening in the front row of the class. After Lexa’s introduction, a chain reaction begins and the other students introduce themselves while adding their sexuality.

 

“I want you all to choose a lab partner.” Mr. Wick announces.

 

 ///////////////////////////////////

 

Their graduation arrives sooner than they thought it would.

 

Lexa whispers something to the principal. Clarke has no idea why her girlfriend is whispering something to the principal. Lexa is nervously biting her lip. Clarke feels like she’s up to something or perhaps she’s nervous about their graduation.

 

Music bursts through the speakers. Well this is new. Usually the school uses the speakers so the crowd can hear when the principal says a few words or when someone has a speech.

 

Lexa stands up and grabs the microphone. Clarke is confused. Lexa does realize that music is playing, right?

 

Clarke recognizes the song as “so happy together.”

 

When the song ends, Lexa speaks up. She turns to face Clarke and kneels down in front of her.

 

“Clarke, you are everything I can dream of and more. As far as I’m concerned, the whole world may know how I feel about you. Now this is not exactly the whole world, but I figured the whole school would be a good start.” Lexa takes a small box out of her pocket and clicks it open. “Will you marry me?”

 

Tears stream down Clarke’s face. “I do.”

 

One month later, Clarke says it again and so does Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this last chapter is short.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that English is not my first language, but I'm attempting to improve my English on a daily base. This is the first time that I'm writing a full story, and I'm curious to know what everyone thinks.
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
